You Again!
by Yuri Chidori
Summary: It drove me insane. Her body, her voice--I wanted it all to be mine...But..."This wasn't supposed to be...It started with a dare..." I whispered to myself as I gazed across the room at the girl--Naruto. SasuNaru, some KibaHina, inspired by Akito17
1. The Rude Teen

**I don't own Naruto characters or Utada Hikaru's songs. I do, however, own this story.**

-- -- _In the eyes of Naruto Uzumaki _-- --

"HEY. MOVE." I shouted, pushing through the still crowd in front of the bulletin board. It really sucked, having to wait for groups of teenagers eagerly looking at their schedules to see if they were in the same class. That was why Sakura and I split up and agreed to meet back at the bathroom in five minutes. Unfortunately, I was trapped between the jocks and pervs—not a good place for a girl like me. Some guy violently shoved me aside, and I caught a sight of blue before kicking the guy's shin.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, a freshman at Leaf Shadow High with my long, blonde hair pulled up in two ponytails. I'm the constant joke of the town, due to the fact that my foster dad's the biggest gambler in town. Someone started this rumor that I used to be the daughter of this big gambling house that he won over, and to pay my real dad had to give me up. Of course it's not true, but people these days…anyways, my best friends are Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga. I live in an apartment with my foster dad, am single, loathe the male species, and am constantly struggling with anything math related. I do okay with everything else, but I just plain suck at math.

Anyways…I managed to push through, and to my surprise I found Hinata tracing a finger down the list.

"Naruto-san!" she smiled, greeting me at once.

"Hinata, you beat me here." I replied. "What's your homeroom?"

She checked the list before replying, "Room 1-C, Mr. Umino."

"I'm with Hinata in homeroom!" I cheered, and the two of us made our way to the bathroom.

Hinata was a shy heiress, with long violet hair reaching her waist. I don't know too much about her, even though I've known her since kindergarten. Still, she was nice and always helped me with my homework and explained things to me when I didn't understand. She wore glasses to read and shared my love for ramen. Hinata was always a victim of sexual jokes so I often defended her, but I couldn't blame them: Hinata was very developed for a freshman.

"Naruto, Hinata." Sakura greeted us, waving next to her other best friend, Ino Yamanaka.

I've known Sakura since last year. Her pink hair reaches just under her chin, and she's usually smiling or scolding me for putting off studying and school work. She's the smartest person in the country but she's always goggling over this guy. Luckily Sakura cared more about her friends. Ino was a blonde beauty, caring only for her looks and dieting. I didn't mind her much, but every time she asks why I don't have a boyfriend just irritates me. I guess she's okay.

"Sakura, which homeroom are you in?" I asked, putting a hand at my waist.

"1-B, Mr. Hatake…" she groaned. "I'm separated from Sasuke-kun…"

"Who?" I asked.

Sakura went into scolding mode. "How do you NOT know who he is?!" she screeched as Ino gasped.

"Because it's a guy." I replied, shrugging. "Anyways, me and Hinata are going to homeroom, see you later." I said, pulling Hinata away from the circle of hatred.

"Maybe I should get you a guy, Hinata." I told her. "Then they can bother you instead."

Hinata laughed softly and opened the door to the classroom. "After you." She insisted.

I walked in and spotted the group of jocks. "Figures…" I mumbled, taking a chair in the middle of the room. Hinata sat beside me, and shrieked as a paper ball whizzed past her and hit the back of my head.

I spun around immediately. "Alright, which wise-ass did it?!" I hollered, jumping up.

The group of guys behind us laughed. "You're right, Uzumaki's rack isn't half bad." The spiky blue haired ring leader laughed. I saw that blue hair somewhere…

"If you have a problem, fight me." I growled.

"Badass." He replied as the guys around him did a chorus of 'Ooo!'s. "Come on, Uzumaki...let's get along."

"I'd rather kick your ass." I snapped.

He stood up, eyeing Hinata behind me. "Cute friend."

Before I could retort the bell rang, and Mr. Umino entered. "Settle down." He told us, clambering to his desk. "Don't go starting a fight, Uzumaki." He warned.

I have a past for getting into fistfights. No, I've never hit a girl. It's always a guy that tried to feel me up or who stared too long. At least they let me off. Most of the time…

"I'll see you later, Uzumaki." He laughed, sitting back in his seat.

I swear I would've kicked his ass if Mr. Umino hadn't threatened to kick me out of high school if I even thought of a fight.

_--_ -- -- --

"Lunch is my favorite period." I grinned, grabbing a chair and plopping onto it.

"Be careful!" Hinata warned me. "Your uniform…!"

"Thanks, Hinata." I pulled down my skirt and opened my bagged lunch. "Peanut Butter…well, at least he remembered I was allergic to nuts." I joked, putting the sandwich back in and pulling out an apple.

Hinata giggled and rummaged through her own bagged lunch. "Ah, a chicken salad." She pulled out the small container.

"You always have good lunches." I pouted, rolling the apple around.

"That or you just keep getting cruddy ones." Sakura joked, pulling up a seat. "Honestly, what kind of foster father do you have?"

"The gambling one who forgets he has an extra mouth to feed." I sighed.

Sakura then decided to change the subject. "I heard you got into a row with Sasuke-kun." She told me, clearly angry at the fact that I challenged him. "You know he's just teasing."

"Teasing? As if. The only things guys want is sex. And girls. And money. And alcohol." I grumbled bitterly. "Teasing is something friends do anyway, right Hinata?"

Hinata was staring at someone from behind me with a worried expression on her face. I stole a glance and saw Sasuke Uchiha (guess that was his name, I'm not sure, I'm no good at remembering names) and his crew laughing. One guy wasn't laughing, but staring straight back at us, a little surprised. He blushed when he saw me looking and put his head down. I turned back to see Hinata with a forlorn expression.

"Does Hinata like that guy?" I asked her. "Be honest."

Hinata blushed, shaking her. "N-No…I don't, honest."

I tilted my head slightly, frowning. "You have to tell me so I won't kick his ass when I go to beat up Uchiha's group." I told her. "So it won't be my fault when he gets hurt."

"Kiba-kun doesn't like fights." She replied quietly. "Then again…that was in the past…"

My face was just a question mark. "Honestly, Naruto…you can be so clueless…" Sakura commented.

"At least I'm not nosy." I snickered, causing her face to become pink. "Uh oh, your face is as pink as your hair, Sakura Drops!"

Sakura Drops was one of my favorite songs, and I envied the fact that Sakura had a name that my idol used in a song.

"Whatever, I'm throwing this poison out." I grabbed the bag and got up, throwing the apple in. I spun around a bit too quickly and was crashed into, and I could feel something_ very _cold splash onto me. I shrieked and slipped on something and fell. I looked up to see a horrified Uchiha (holding an opened water bottle, I'll add!) gaping back at me. I knew why; my shirt was soaked, and I had chosen to wear a blue bra. I jumped up and grabbed his shirt, pulling his face to mine. "What the hell's your problem, Uchiha?!" I yelled in his face, just about ready to murder him.

"Uzumaki! Uchiha! What's the problem?" Mrs. Mitarashi yelled, pulling us apart.

"That bastard splashed water on me!" I yelled.

"You_ broke_ it!" he protested, showing her the bent top.

-- -- -- --

Maybe he was right. Or wrong. Whatever, either way we were both sentenced to a week of lunch detention. It's like regular detention, only worse in my opinion. It's during lunch, you can't see your friends, you're stuck with a teacher that's always napping, and you get bored within a five second period. You could only imagine the fury I held for Uchiha at that point. Now he was on my list.

Of course Mr. Hatake sat us next to each other, but I couldn't care less; I took out a slip of paper I always kept in my shirt pocket. I unfolded the paper and took out a pencil from my backpack and clicked it once. I felt Uchiha's eyes on me, but I ignored him and took a quick look down the list.

The List was my list of people whom I didn't even try making friends with. Stereotypical? No, I let myself get a chance to know them all before marking them as complete assholes. The list had only a few names. I know, I know, I'm actually a friendly girl, mind you. But this guy just pissed me off…

Anyway it started with the name Inuzuka Kiba. I only wrote the last names first because I could never remember their first names. After him was Aburame Shino (he creeped me out), then Hyuuga Neji (the freaking know-it-all who ALWAYS rubs his good grades in my face…I don't care if he's Hinata's brother, I dislike him), afterwards Yamanaka Ino (I know she's Sakura's best friend, but she still annoys me), and Rock Lee (I forget which is his last or first…and I don't remember why he's here…). I added Uchiha under Rock Lee. I realized I forgot his first name.

"Uchiha." I muttered under my breath.

He looked up from his book. "What?"

"What's your name again?"

He smirked, closing the book. "Adding me to your list, Uzumaki?"

I nodded. "Be proud." I added. "I haven't added anyone since the beginning of middle school."

The guy actually stood up and stole a glance. "Why haven't you added me before?"

"You're getting on my nerves." I spat. "Name?"

He thought to himself, and then gave a half hearted shrug. "Go figure it out."

_Just like a bastard to act like that!_ I thought violently, brushing back my ponytails to hide my anger. I swear if I knew Mr. Hatake was a heavy sleeper, I'd throw Uchiha out the window.

-- -- _In the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha_ -- --

Kiba had warned me she'd explode, and Neji did, too. Still, I don't back down on dares. Just look where it's landed me, in lunch detention. The period hadn't even started and I got into this mess. There was no positive side to this…

At least, until Uzumaki took off her shirt.

You see, I decided to take a nap after she bopped me on the head for refusing to give her my name. Just as I was about to really fall asleep, though, she looked at me. After I few seconds, she decided it was safe and she peeled off the soaked uniform top, laying it on the desk behind her to dry. I couldn't help but stare through my arms. The girl had a nice body, but the big mouth drew attention away from it.

To my dismay she rumbled into her bag and pulled out a blue t-shirt and pulled it over her head. "Much better." She sighed in relief.

-- -- -- --

Ah, Algebra. I hated it with a vengeance, something you don't see every day. Of course this was mainly due to the teachers I've had previously. This year I had Mrs. Yuhi, whom I hoped wasn't some old hag. Seat assignments were set up already, so I looked for my seat and sat, taking out a sketchbook. I was busy at work when a familiar blue shirt caught my eye.

I have this disorder where if I see something unusual in my view, I immediately look at it. Itachi says that's normal, but I don't know…Especially when that something is Naruto Uzumaki.

She was looking at my work apparently, and hadn't noticed who the artist was.

"That's really good." she commented as I drew. She sounded so normal when she wasn't yelling, I almost expected someone else to comment.

"Nice to hear that coming from you, Uzumaki." I replied cheerfully.

Uzumaki gasped, jumping back. "You again?! What the hell, are you stalking me?" she snapped, getting out of the normal girl voice I heard two seconds before.

"I was here first." I pointed out.

She threw her head back, brushed a lock of hair behind her, and took a seat behind me. Her glare pretty much burned through my head onto my paper. Only thirty seven minutes to go…

**Criticize/Comment Please! **


	2. The Unforgettable Dare

**I don't own Naruto characters. I do, however, own this story.**

-- -- _In the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha _-- --

"Wait up!" Kiba called to me as I closed my locker. "You're walking home, right?"

I nodded, throwing my books in my locker (minus my sketchbook). "Yeah, you coming?"

He nodded and we walked out. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Of…?"

He laughed a bit, and sighed. "High school?"

"Besides having lunch detention for the rest of the week, it's not bad." I told him. "The first few days were a bit hectic, I'll admit."

The wind blew some leaves around as Kiba thought to himself for a while. Afterwards he stopped walking, looking at something. "Isn't that Naruto?" he asked, pointing across the street.

Following his gaze I saw Uzumaki crouched down, her backpack on the sidewalk. After a few seconds she slung the bag over her shoulder and stood up, holding a little fox and stroking its fur while walking. "There, there, little Kitsune…" she cooed, turning the corner and getting out of sight.

"Isn't that the girl I dared you to splash?" he asked, laughing a little.

_Her again? _"Yeah, bitch." I grumbled, punching his arm while remembering. "That's what started the whole fiasco."

"Why would such a pretty girl be so sexist…?" Kiba wondered out loud to no one (because I wasn't listening).

He then laughed to himself, looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"Do you like her?" he asked back with a slightly devilish look in his eye.

"That's a pretty direct question, considering the fact that we just met." I told him. "By the way, I saw you eyeing Hinata this morning." I shot back.

He blushed, punching my arm. "Answer the question."

"No." I replied. "Even if I've just met her, I dislike her already." I admitted.

"Shame." He laughed again. "You could finally have your first girlfriend."

I grimaced and shoved him. "Shut up." I mumbled. "Anyway, what _is_ the status with you and Hinata?"

He stayed silent until we reached the end of the block, and spoke, "How about another dare?" he asked.

"After the last one landed me in lunch detention?" I asked. "No way, not until I get payback."

Kiba stepped in front of me, and we stopped at the corner. "I'll tell you what, if you can score with a girl before I do, I'll stop daring you."

"Not worth it." I told him flatly. "It needs to be something I want."

"Then whoever wins gets the other as a slave for a week." Kiba offered.

"What do you think I am, gay?" I snapped at him. "You know what, just to get you off my back, whoever wins has to go to school wearing a girl's uniform."

"Yeah, because everyone wants to see you in a skirt!" he laughed, putting his arms behind his head.

"I'm doing this just to prove you wrong." I told him. "I'll throw in a twist; you'll have to score with Hinata."

His face turned red and he sputtered, "N-No way!" he protested. "I could never do that to her!"

"Too bad…" I sighed, shaking my head. "No guts, no glory."

The guy made his mind up and said, "If I have to score with her, YOU have to score with Uzumaki!"

I gaped at him. "Are. You. Insane?!" I cried. "Don't you think after that little incident she's just thriving to find an excuse to kick my ass?!"

"Too bad…" he sighed, shaking his head. "No guts, no glory."

For a moment we stayed in silence as cars rolled by. Just the thought of having to talk to the banshee frightened me a little. The reward wasn't benefiting either, at least not to me. Then again, I really had nothing better to do…Finally, I said, "Just to prove you wrong…" I held out my hand.

We shook, and started walking again. "So…where are we going to get a girl's uniform if we lose?" Kiba asked.

-- --_In the eyes of Naruto Uzumaki_ -- --

"Come on, he was open!" I yelled at the basketball players on the screen. "Oh, gods, don't go switching him out!" I threw a pillow in frustration at the coach that called time out. This was why I hated men—they always assumed, never really thought.

"I'm home." Lento (my foster father) said, closing the door behind him. He froze when he saw me sitting on the floor, glaring at the television. "Naruto Kushina Uzumaki." He 

stated, meaning a scolding was about to come in. "As a _lady_, you should be sitting on the couch with your legs crossed."

"I'm still thirteen, I got five years of kid left in me." I told him, watching the coach call a benched player to get in the game while the guy being replaced started a hissy fit.

"Naruto, you're developing into a woman." He sighed, placing his briefcase on the kitchen table. "Soon boys will be all over you. Then again, there's that whole reality thing…"

That caught my attention. I tore my eyes away from the now arguing player and coach to Lento. "What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

He shrugged, rummaging through the fridge for food. "I don't see you going steady with any guy, not even in college…"

That struck a nerve. Everyone always doubted my feminism… "I-I can so!" I protested, getting up. I _have _gone out with a few, they just…didn't work out. "If I really wanted to, I could get a guy!"

He then glared at me. "How are you going to get a guy if you keep fighting with them?!" he asked briskly, and I winced. Mr. Umino must have called his cell phone.

"You don't understand, Lento, he splashed water on me! On purpose!" I added, following him around the kitchen. "They were picking on me! Uchiha and his crew! I can't just sit back and take it!"

"They're teasing you because they like you. It's classic—tease the girl you like." Lento explained.

"You never take my side!"I whined.

"Your side always seems off, if you ask me."

"Lento! You're my dad! You're supposed to take my side!" My voice wavered. Crap. I felt them coming, the very thing I hated about human beings.

Lento finally spun around and looked at me, and when he did, he froze. "I-I'm sorry!" he apologized when I turned away.

"You…never listen…" I hiccupped, using all my willpower to prevent the flow of tears. "Why…do you always…take their side…?"

"Naruto…" he placed his hands on my shoulders and had me face him. "I'll just ask one thing; do your best not to get into another fight, alright? Try to reason with the guys, I'm sure they'll listen."

I sniffed, and managed to prevent myself from crying. I sighed in relief. "I promise…but if some kid ends up with a black eye, it's not my fault!"

He laughed and patted my head. "That's my girl. Now, what happened in the game?"

I got cheerful and started explaining to him about what happened between the coach and player, which had erupted into a fist fight.

Okay, I take back whatever bad things I said. Lento was okay.

-- -- --

"Good morning!" I greeted Hinata and Sakura with a wave as I walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, Naruto-san." Hinata greeted back as Sakura pouted.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" I asked her.

She rummaged through her shirt pocket and pulled out a note. "Take it." She mumbled, holding it out to me.

_Him again..?_ Clearly confused, I took the note and scanned it.

'Naruto Uzumaki,

I'm sorry for landing us in lunch detention for week. Let me make it up to you in lunch detention.

Sasuke Uchiha'

"Why would he apologize?" I asked, surprised.

Sakura burst out, "Because Sasuke-kun is a kind and caring person!"

"Not really." I bluntly stated.

"Oh, Naruto! Sometimes you're so clueless…" she sighed. "He _likes _you! Isn't it obvious?"

To her despair I laughed, taking a seat. "Oh Sakura, you're so silly…If anything, he'll probably forget about it. Men don't apologize, and when they do, it only benefits them."

Hinata shook her head as Sakura crossed her arms. "Why would Sasuke write to you?" She started, and then she droned on about Sasuke, and I stopped listening and wondered exactly how Uchiha would make up for the incident.

-- -- _In the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha_ -- --

Naruto walked in and took a seat with a slight sigh as Mr. Hatake went over the rules. Once he finished and sat down and read his book, I poked Uzumaki and motioned for her to come closer. She shook her head and took out her lunch from her bag.

"I'm trying to apologize." I whispered to her.

She grimaced at her peanut butter sandwich and shook her head. "Then say 'I'm sorry' and get it over with." She whispered back. "Forget about making it up, just apologize."

Geez… "I'm sorry." I said, shrugging. "I couldn't help it, you're so…" I stopped, and waited.

Uzumaki side glanced at me, slightly curious. "So…what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

Hook, line, and sinker. At last I managed to get her attention.

"Pretty." I smiled, trying my best to look as charming as possible.

To my dismay she burst out laughing. "Get real, Uchiha! You don't like my type!" She pointed out.

Harsh. "What type _are_ you?" I asked.

With a smirk, she looked at me. "Just your every day girl." She told me. "Too normal for a popular boy. Whatever you want, spit it out."

"I was just wondering something, but I thought it would offend you." I pulled that one out of my ass, but then again I was getting a little desperate.

She turned to me, raising an eyebrow again. "What?"

Good question…"Why do you have a guy's name?" I asked.

"Ask my parents." She told me, shrugging with a slightly angry look on her face.

"I'll make sure to." I winked. Uzumaki shook her head at me, chuckling.

"In your dreams, Uchiha." She said, facing forward again. "It'll take a lot more than flashy smiles and everyday compliments to woo this girl."

**Sorry, it's shorter than before, but I thought it felt right to end it here. Criticize/Comment Please! **


	3. The Starting Point

**All I'm saying is, NO ONE knows what this chaoter went through to get here. I do not own Naruto, I do, however, own this story.**

"NO! PUT THAT DOWN!" I screamed, pulling my uniform top with all my might against the ferocious hairball that was previously nibbling on it. "KITSUNE!!"

Kitsune was my pet fox that I've had for as long as I could remember. She had dark orange fur and the cutest brown eyes you've ever seen.

Although at the moment, she wasn't looking so cute.

Kitsune growled back at me, pulling so hard her teeth tore right through the flimsy material, and in two seconds the shirt was ripped in two. I fell back onto my bed and gaped at the ruined uniform shirt. "Kitsune...!" I groaned, throwing the half I had at her. "You spoiled brat..." While she nibbled on the remains I searched my closet for another uniform top. This was a bad start for me...

"Naruto! Why are you still here?" Lento called from the kitchen as I stole a glance at the clock.

"I have half an hour!" I called back, finally finding another top. "Wait...shit! This is from last year!" I groaned, pulling it over my head anyway. "Whatever, they look the same..."

"Naruto! You have to walk today! Hurry up!"

"ALRIGHT I'M LEAVING!" I yelled, slinging my back pack over my shoulder and bolting out of the apartment.

-- -- --

"HAZZAH!" I cried, jumping into the classroom with but a second to spare.

Uchiha's group actually applauded as I took my seat. "Naruto-san, why were you in such a rush?" Hinata asked with a worried expression, watching me try to catch my breath.

I was asthmetic, and wasn't supposed to run. Of course today was an emergency; I had to run to school due to a car accident holding me up for about a half hour. I finally held my breath for a second, and then let out a really long breath. I could breathe...finally...

"What a day...!" I exclaimed. "You wouldn't believe what Kitsune did, Hinata!"

"Naruto, why are you wearing your middle school shirt top?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"To feel young again." I rolled my eyes. "Kitsune chewed my shirt and ripped it, and I simply couldn't believe it...She never acts up like that!"

"Maybe she's hormone-crazy." Ino laughed, ending with a slight sigh as she watched Uchiha have a conversation with Neji.

-- -- _In the Eyes of Sasuke Uchiha -- _--

"You'll never pull it off." Neji told me bluntly, still readng his book.

Ouch.

Kiba had decided to tell Neji and Tenten about Kiba's bet, though they disagreed on the 'prize'. The three of us were discussing it as we waited for class to begin.

Neji Hyuuga...prodigy. That's all I can really say about him. If I wasn't hanging out with Kiba, I usually went to his place.

"I think he can." Tenten replied. "Sasuke's good-looking and EVERY girl in school's head-over-heels for him."

"Except for Naruto Uzumaki." Neji told her.

"I need to crack that lock she has..." I told them, scratching my chin. "If I can crack her, it's smooth sailing from there..."

"Is there anything she likes in particualar?" Tenten asked.

"Not that I know of..."

"Any interests you share?" Neji asked.

When did Uzumaki ever tell me about herself? Never. She hated everything...except...I remembered, "She saw me drawing and said she liked it." I told them.

"Start from there." Tenten grinned, her hands on her hips. "Go and crack that lcok, Sasuke!"

-- -- --

Lunch detention was really just Uzumaki and me sitting in our desks, bored to death while Mr. Hatake either read or slept. This time, however, would be different.

Before detention started, I stowed away Uzumaki's backpack behind the teacher's desk. That way she's get so bored she's have no choice but to look around. Afterwards she's spot me drawing and ask what I was doing.

At least, that was how I planned it.

I began sketching some flower I spotted this morning, quickly stroking the sketchbook with my pencil. Lines turned into shapes, shapes turned into pictures, and soon the picture was a bunch of flowers. Whenever I drew I felt like I was in another world--a dreamlike stance...

A whisper brought me back to reality. "Wow..."

I almost jumped. My plan had worked perfectly--so perfectly that Uzumaki was sitting right next to me, gazing at my sketchbook like it was some sort of treasure. Again, she looked like a normal girl--no yelling, no face contorted into anger...

It was attractive.

"How'd you draw that so fast?" she asked, scratching her head. "All the other drawers I see take HOURS."

Did she really just say 'drawers'?

"You again? Well...I prefer the term 'artist', if you don't mind." I chuckled, signing the corner and getting an idea. Ripping out the drawing, I rolled it up and handed it to her. "For you."

Slightly taken aback, Uzumaki took it. "You...mean it...?" she asked, suspicious.

"I meant what I said." I told her. "I am sorry for the other day."

"This is our last day of lunch detention, at least." she mumbled, ignoring what I said.

What the hell.

As if reading my mind, she snapped back to me, "Listen Uchiha, I know all guys like you are after boobs and butt and--well, I'm not buying it."

"What do I have to do to convince you, Uzumaki?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She took out her lunch and handed it to me. "Trade."

I took out my lunch and we swapped; I found another peanut butter sandwich, and she opened to see my salad. "Eww, are you dieting?" she laughed. "Ino would LOVE this..."

"I like it." I told her. "What, you don't like peanut butter?"

She reached into the bag and sighed, pulling out a fork. "I'm allergic." she explained.

"Then why not tell your folks?" I said. "What kind of parents would do that to their child?"

"Lento's really busy, okay?" she snapped, taking the defensive. "He...forgets sometimes, it's not his fault."

"Lento...?" I asked.

She looked away, and stayed silent for a moment. I chewed in the sandwich, thinking. Finally, she spoke, "My parents are dead. Lento's my foster father."

I choked, punching my chest. "Wh-what? I..." I swallowed hard, and looked at her staring at her food. "...didn't know."

"Who does, really?" she muttered.

Now I know why she put on that face when I commented her about her parents yesterday. "...Mine are gone, too." I told her quietly, licking the peanut butter off my lips.

From the corner of my eye I saw her look at me with those blue eyes of hers. "Who takes care of you?"

"My brother."

We ate in silence after that. Uzumaki was thinking hard though, I could tell by the look on her face. With five minutes to the bell, she looked at me again. "Uchiha."

"Yes?" I asked.

"If you need someone to talk to..." she avoided eye contact at all cost, turning to the door. "...I'm...here, I guess."

And so it begins.

-- -- _In the Eyes of Naruto Uzumaki_ -- --

"Why won't it turn on?!" I whined, smacking the side of the computer monitor.

"Easy, you'll break it." Uchiha told me, pressing a button and making the screen show.

I am the most computer-retarded person in the world. Honestly, why do I have to press two buttons to get the damn thing on? And what was with 'access' and all those words, when it all meant I couldn't go on the sites I wanted? It was hard to play games, too. You had to press the right 'keys' (what the hell were those?!) and then it would freeze on you and...ugh...

Ignoring the screen, I turned slightly to the blue-haired kid next to me. Only yesterday had I opened up to him and told him about being an orphan. I mean, all the adults knew, the kids didn't really. It wasn't a big deal, but when I found out he was one too, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy...No wonder he was an ass sometimes..."You said you wanted to talk." I told him, scratching my knee.

He hesitated slightly, but spoke, "Yesterday...after we talked...I couldn't help but remember about them."

It sucked, really, having to be the one who reminded an orphan that he was an orphan.

"It was a car accident." he explained. "I was in it, too."

Suddenly, I felt a bit uncomfortable, but he needed someone, and I said I'd be that someone...

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was around six or seven, I'm not sure...well, the four of us had gone out to dinner in celebration of Itachi getting into high school, I think. During dinner we noticed how dark it was, and on our way home it started to pour. I was falling sleep so my mother sat in the backseat with me while Itachi sat in the front. It was hard to see through the windshield; and I guess that's how the other car hit us. It was really bad, though...I woke up in the hospital, and that's it." he gave a half-hearted shrug, giving an empty gaze at the computer screen. "Sometimes, I wonder if it was my fault...I mean, I suggested that we go out to eat."

"You didn't kill them." I found myself saying. He looked at me, and I quickly looked away.

That's when he asked the dreaded question. "How did your parents die?"

"...I don't know." I replied. "I've been with Lento for as long as I can remember, really. I tried asking, about it much, I mean yeah, I wonder what they were like, but Lento takes good care of me (well, he tries) and.."

"Don't you ever wonder 'what if'--"

I cut him off, "I don't. That was the past, this is the future. We can't go on staying behind."

We sat in silence, much like the one from yesterday. Finally, he spoke, "Well, it feels a little better to tell you." he said.

"Thanks for listening." I told him, nudging the floor with my shoe.

He took my hand and pulled me closer to him. "No, Uzumaki..." he whispered, and I felt my face get hot. "Thank you." He gave a brilliant smile, and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

Oh. My. Freaking. God. That was HOT. Wait...did I just think that?! OH SHIT! ARGH! Damn you Uchiha!! I swear, I outghta kick his ass and rip off his lips!!

Yet, with all those violent thoughts...I felt a little happy...

**I'm sorry if there are a lot of errors, working without Word is hard...Anyways, Critisize/Comment Please! **


	4. The Bad Day

**There shouldn't be that many grammatical errors (I got Word back! Yay!) so if there are, blame it on spell check. This is a Female Naruto x Sasuke story, meaning Naruto is a girl. It's like yaoi only one of them has an actual feminine side (no, not Sasuke haha ). I do not own Naruto, I do, however, own this story.**

-- -- _In the Eyes of Sasuke Uchiha -- --_

Before school, I told Uzumaki to meet me at the computer room to talk. We did. It felt weird, confessing how my parents died to a girl I used to hate. Now it was homeroom, and I stared at the blackboard, thinking. Well I wasn't really thinking, more like…I don't even know, really.

After we talked I gave Naruto a kiss on her cheek, and she actually blushed. At first she had a look of surprise, but she blushed hard and darted out of the room. It pained me slightly to laugh a little, especially because I had never seen Uzumaki act so much like…like a girl.

"Earth to Sasuke!" Kiba waved his hand in my face, bringing me back to the classroom.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Teacher's not here." he motioned towards the empty teacher's desk. "Let's go to the cafeteria and grab breakfast."

I spotted Uzumaki in a conversation with Neji's sister and that pink-haired stalker. The pink-haired girl spotted me staring at Uzumaki and pouted, crossing her arms. Uzumaki looked at her, then looked back to see what she was pouting at. Once our eyes met her face turned slightly pink, and she gave a little wave and spun back to her conversation.

"Looking good!" Tenten laughed, slapping my shoulder.

"What?" I asked, forgetting for a moment.

Neji closed his book and set it down on his desk. "Some people spotted Uzumaki running out of the computer room, and my source tells me you were in that room with her."

"So…?"

"Looks like you got her crushing on you." Kiba said, a little disappointed.

"If you want, you can still back out." I told him flatly.

He shook his head. "It's about dignity now." he stated.

"Don't say I didn't give you a chance." I laughed a bit, and gave a sigh. "Now what, though?"

"What do you mean, 'now what'?!" Tenten cried, shaking me by the shoulders. "You have her crushing on you! Now you develop the relationship!"

"Isn't it a bit cruel to be doing this over a bet?" Neji suddenly asked, raising an eyebrow. "I would think you two to be above that."

"Maybe." I shrugged. "At least she isn't screaming at me every other second."

-- -- --

It was a little weird, going back to the cafeteria for lunch instead of Mr. Hatake's classroom. Nonetheless I joined a daydreaming Kiba at our usual table, plopping down my paper-lunch bag.

"Uchiha." Uzumaki poked the back of my head after I sat down. "Could we swap lunches again?"

"Again? Alright…" As I held out the bag, I noticed something--she was still wearing her middle school uniform. I started laughing as I took her bag.

"What?" she snapped.

I bit my tongue and motioned for her to come sit with us. She hesitated, but nonetheless sat, smoothing her skirt as she crossed her legs. "Why are you wearing your middle school uniform top?" I asked, taking a bite out of the peanut buttery goodness.

"Kitsune ripped my top." she sighed, eyeing some chicken in the salad. "Chicken salad…honestly, Uchiha, I'm really starting to think you actually LIKE salad."

"So?"

"Why don't you invite Hinata over here?" Uzumaki asked Kiba.

Finally waking up, he turned red and shook his head. "I couldn't…" he muttered, picking at his mystery meat.

"Hinata! Come here!" Uzumaki called, waving frantically.

To my shock Kiba sank down in his seat, looking at his shoes. "Isn't that the girl you're trying to get?" I whispered, kicking his knee under the table.

"It's…well…" he fumbled with his words, and then kicked me back. "Shut up."

"This is Uchiha." Uzumaki introduced Neji's sister. "And this is Hinata."

Her face turned red as she spotted Kiba. "H-Hello, Kiba-kun…" she said quietly, ignoring the two of us.

What was going on?

"Come on Uchiha, let's let them be." Uzumaki winked, dragging me away.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as we left the cafeteria.

She kicked open a door and dragged me out to the grounds to the giant cherry blossom tree. "Here." she said promptly, jumping onto the grass immediately, crossing her legs.

"Under the tree?" I asked, sitting slowly. "What'll we do here? We finished our lunches."

Uzumaki put a finger to her lips, and looked at the sky. I looked up and saw nothing. For a moment we sat there, and as I opened my mouth a breeze came, sending a whirlwind of cherry blossoms over our heads. As they fluttered around us, I saw Uzumaki sigh dreamily, watching the petals dance in the wind.

"It's really pretty." I said softly.

A single petal floated out from the others and landed on my nose. It was odd how it stayed on, no matter how much I wrinkled my nose. Uzumaki giggled at me, and blew it off. We watched as the petals joined the others, and then a great breeze lifted them once again into the sky and they made a trail to who knows where.

"I showed this to only one other person." she confessed, twirling a stray lock of her hair from her ponytail between her fingers. When I gave her a confused look, she replied, "My best friend, Hinata."

"How long have you two known each other?" I asked.

"A long time. I don't really remember the day we met, really." she frowned, thinking.

"What is it?"

"There's a lot about my past I don't remember…" she mumbled, braiding one of her ponytails. "Is that bad?"

"We're all getting older, we're bound to forget." I assured her, smiling. "Don't braid your hair, I like your ponytails."

Her face turned pink as he fumbled with her shoe lace. "Wh-Why?" she asked quietly.

My body acted before I could think; I leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead. "They make you look really cute."

When there was no response, I got nervous. I finally looked down at her, and when we locked eyes, her face turned beet red.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I…I…" she stuttered, and to my horror she fell back, closing her eyes.

"What--?" I was so confused, but nonetheless caught her before she fell onto the grass. "Uzumaki! Hey, Uzumaki!" I shook her slightly. "Don't faint on me! What'd I do? Uzumaki!"

-- -- _In the Eyes of Naruto Uzumaki_ -- --

"Do you need anything, Naruto-san?" Hinata asked worriedly as we walked to her limousine. "Do you feel light-headed?"

"I'm okay, Hinata." I assured her, rubbing the back of my head. "Just…okay." I laughed nervously and stared straight ahead.

I knew my face was pink. I knew people were watching. I also knew that I had fainted after being complimented by Uchiha under the cherry blossom tree. Honestly…I'm losing it…I've completely fallen for his charm. For a guy. For that guy. For a guy I used to hate with a passion. For a stuck up asshole who just wanted some sex.

What the hell was wrong with me?

As I took a seat next to Hinata I groaned, the door closing next to me. I leaned against the cool glass and sighed. How the mighty have fallen…

"Naruto-san?" Hinata asked, but I waved her away.

"Please Hinata, just take me home…" I sighed, closing my eyes. "I'm…not myself right now…"

I wasn't the tough tomboy Uzumaki anymore. I was the feminine fan girl Uzumaki now…

And I loved it.

-- --

"I'm home." I called, dropping my backpack while I took off my shoes.

There was no response. That was odd, Lento usually gave me a heads up if he wouldn't be home. I looked around the kitchen to look for a note, or some reason he wasn't home. Maybe he forgot to pay a bill and had to leave? That was the reason last time.

Hopping onto the couch, I flipped on the television, and to my surprise it was turned off.

"The hell?" I muttered, turning it back on. And again it turned off. I kept turning it back on, and it kept turning off.

Someone knocked on the door, so I threw the remote aside.

"Lento, the TV's not--" I started, but stopped mid-sentence.

Uchiha was standing outside my door, rubbing the back of his head. "Ah…I wanted to know if you were okay."

"Perfect timing." I grinned, dragging him in to the TV. "It keeps turning off when I turn it on. Fix it."

"What am I, your repair man?"

I pouted. "You know I can't deal with electronics."

He laughed, looking behind the TV. "I thought it was only computers?"

"Everything has computer-stuff these days." I shrugged, waiting for him to finish the inspection. "What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know, everything looks fine." Uchiha replied, slightly surprised. He pressed the 'On' button, and a television drama aired. After a few seconds, it turned off again.

"What the…?" he mumbled, scratching his chin.

Lento then came through the door, slamming it shut behind him. "What?" he asked, seeing Uchiha. "Never mind, you two go to Naruto's room."

Weren't adults usually against leaving two teenagers in the same room? Before I could ask someone knocked on the door. Lento motioned for us to go, and we left to my room. Kitsune remained in her little corner, gazing at Uchiha as he closed the door.

"Hold on." I said, pushing the door open a crack. "I wanna know what's going on."

Uchiha turned off the lights, and the two of us peered to see what was going on.

Two men had entered, one big and burly, and the other quite scrawny, like those couple of goons you see on TV all the time. It was hard to hear what they were saying, but it seemed like they were arguing over something. Lento ran a hand through his hair, something I knew he only did when he was in trouble.

"Something about money…" Uchiha whispered, straining to listen. "Oh shit…"

I gasped--the scrawny guy had pulled out a gun from under his jacket. Lento didn't flinch--he tried reasoning, then I didn't understand what was going on, and then the guy readied the gun, pointing it in Lento's face.

"Come." Uchiha whispered, trying to pull me away from the door.

"No!" I hissed, jerking my hand out of his grip. "Not until--"

I almost screamed when I heard the gunshot, and my heart almost stopped when I heard a heavy thud. Taking advantage of my shock, Uchiha pulled me away from the door, and we hid in the closet.

They couldn't have shot him….they didn't…He was okay, they just fired to scare him, and the thud was Lento punching the wall or something…He was okay…right?

Their voices sounded louder, and we heard my door open.

"Heard he had a kid." one said as the two walked in. Kitsune started growling, and a click was heard. "Don't." the other guy spoke, his voice low and gruff. "It's be too suspicious for the kid to come home with no one here."

Oh my god…Oh my god…

"Do we wait for the kid?"

"No, we're finished…whatever happens, happens…Don't need the kid, we already took care of Lento."

More footsteps, and the door closed. We remained frozen, huddled in the closet until we heard the front door close. Uchiha stepped out slowly but motioned for me to stay where I was. He left the room for a few seconds, then came right back in, flipping out a cell phone and pulling me out of the closet.

They did shoot him. Lento laid on the floor as his blood slowly seeped out, no life remaining in his eyes.

-- -- _In the Eyes of Sasuke Uchiha_ -- --

"I'm staying with her." I told the guy as Uzumaki was escorted to the police car. "I'm her cousin, I'm all she has now." Guessing they bought it, because soon afterwards they let me go with her had, and we sat in silence on the road to the hospital.

As soon as I had saw his body, I called the police and ambulance immediately. They said he wasn't dead, but they weren't sure he was going to make it. Uzumaki was silent the whole time. It was odd, really…

Once we had arrived I helped Uzumaki out, and to my surprise she crashed into me, holding me so tightly I couldn't breathe for a few seconds. "Don't leave me…" she whispered, her voice quavering.

"I won't." I assured her, and lead her inside. This…this was one hell of a day…

**An update? So soon?! Well I had the day off, so I figured, why not? Criticize/Comment Please! **


	5. The Unexpected Surprise

I do not own Naruto, I do, however, own this story

**I do not own Naruto, I do, however, own this story.**

-- -- _In the Eyes of Sasuke Uchiha_ -- --

"Sasuke, settle down." Itachi tried calming me down while I paced.

Lento was in the emergency room, but the nurses told us he was not looking too good. Ever since Naruto had taken the seat farthest from the emergency room doors and remained silent, staring at her shoes. It was now nighttime; the stars were peering at us through the windows.

Whenever I would get nervous, I would start biting on my bottom lip, and at the moment I was pretty sure it was about to bleed. Nonetheless I kept biting, constantly glancing at the clock. For a calm person, I sure moved a lot whenever I was nervous or anxious.

What would I do now? Honestly, I was in some deep shit. The girl I was supposed to score with just went through a shocking moment, to the point where she did nothing. For someone like Uzumaki, that was drastic. There was no way I could keep this up. On the other hand she had finally (sort of) opened up to me, and if I left her it would just be horrible.

What should I do? What can I do? A million questions buzzed through my head, and finally I sat in-between Uzumaki and my brother, letting out a sigh. To make things worse, Uzumaki leaned onto me, resting her head on my shoulder. She _needed_ me; there was no way I could leave her.

Moreover…I did not want to leave.

-- -- --

We had to go home due to instructions from the hospital, and Uzumaki went home, too, saying she did not want to stay on the hospital. So we dropped her off, went home…

The next morning I walked to her apartment and rang the doorbell. She opened immediately, and without a word, started walking. It was much like yesterday, only we walked into the school. Word had traveled fast, I assumed; people were whispering and staring, and even a few offered words of comfort, but Uzumaki ignored everyone.

"Naruto-san!" Hinata cried as soon as we entered homeroom. She jumped up immediately and pulled Uzumaki into a hug.

Slowly a crowd formed around the door, but dispersed as the pink haired girl. (Sakura? Or was it Ino? I forget…) shooed them away. As I was about to join my own group, Uzumaki grasped my hand softly, and led me to her desk where Hinata and Sakura sat. Sakura spotted our hands and huffed, looking the other way.

"Naruto-san, please say something." Hinata pleaded, holding Uzumaki's other hand in hers.

Uzumaki gave her a clearly weak smile, and it was then I spotted the shadows under her blue eyes. "Don't worry 'bout me, Hinata." She said, shaking her head. "I'm…okay." She looked back at me. "You okay, Sasuke?"

For a moment, it felt like the entire room froze—I actually stared at her. Sakura had dropped her jaw, and Hinata giggled, "Oh my…"

-- -- _In the Eyes of Naruto Uzumaki_ -- --

I know this sounds really corny, but being around friends really helped make me feel better. Sasuke was acting all weird, though. Oh, I finally remembered Sasuke's first name. It took me half the night, but I finally remembered. He seemed more surprised than I did, which I would have found funny if I wasn't so damn tired. I slept through all my classes, and once lunch came, I realized I forgot my lunch, so I slept through that too.

I guess five or six periods of sleep helped me, because after the first half of lunch I wasn't so sleepy anymore. Instead, I got to thinking.

Where were Sasuke and I? What I mean is relationship wise. Guess we're friends, I can't see much more. And yet, dreams of nights on the beach and talking walks through the park plagued my dreams, each one getting more and more…intimate, you can say. The latest one included a hot night at a restaurant, where we had thrown everything off the table and started kissing madly, and soon clothes were taken off and…and…well, you get it.

"Naruto-san?" Sakura's voice brought me back to reality.

At first, I tried grinning, but I got a headache and sighed. "Yeah?" I asked, noticing Hinata was missing.

"Are the whispers true?" she asked nervously, picking at her sandwich.

"Whispers?"

She looked at me so sharply that I winced. "You and Sasuke going out."

I couldn't help but laugh, despite the sudden change in temperature. "Where on Earth did you hear that one?" I asked, half expecting the word 'Ino' in her next sentence.

"People saw him walking to your apartment, and then the ambulances came about a good half hour later." She frowned. "It seems you two are getting along better, and you even held his hand and remembered his first name."

"So?" I honestly didn't see the point.

Sakura shot a glare. "You NEVER remember the first name of a boy unless we remind you, you NEVER invite anyone to your apartment, and you never, EVER have held someone's hand and led them to your desk."

Damn, was it that obvious?

"Even with all that 'evidence'…" I sighed slightly, my chin in my hands. "Even if I liked him…he'd never feel the same." I muttered.

We sat in silence after that, Sakura finally eating. However, a moment after Sasuke walked up to our table. "…Naruto." He said, scratching his head.

I almost did a fangirl squeal. He was calling me by my first name, too! "What's up?" I asked, trying to hide the urge to jump onto the table and dance (I don't know why…I just felt like it…)

He looked over at Sakura, who was snickering. "Oh, don't mind me." She giggled madly, waving us away. "Go on, Naruto, I'll go sit with Ino." She smiled, and a sudden chill ran up my spine as she grabbed her tray and walked away.

"Let's go somewhere…more private." He muttered, motioning for me to follow.

I jumped up and followed him out of the cafeteria, despite all the stares and whispers. We ignored them and he led me to a closet.

"You okay?" he asked.

In all honesty, I wasn't thinking about Lento. "I guess." I admitted, shrugging. "I'm trying not to think about it."

Sasuke gave a small sigh of relief and I couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

I grinned. "Were you worried 'bout little old' me?" I asked sweetly, giggling.

When he blushed slightly, I felt so happy. "Ah…well, I was thinking of you…"

Inching closer, I peered up at him. "Why?" I asked quietly, my heart beating fast in my ears.

He started looking at me kind of funny, but then he gave that dazzling smile. "Because…" he whispered, inching closer to my face.

The dream of the restaurant popped into my head as he inched closer. "Because…?" I repeated in a whisper.

So close…His face was so close to mine, his dark eyes mesmerizing me. "I love you, Naruto…" he whispered before our lips touched.

It was only a moment (Or was it a minute? Maybe a few days) and when he pulled back I simply gazed at him, giggling a little.

_Does he?_ A voice popped into my head suddenly. _Ask him, ask him!_

"D-Do you…?" I asked nervously.

He took my hand, and opened the closet. However, another couple had beaten us to it.

Sitting on the floor, Hinata was on top of Kiba, her dark violet hair covering their faces, but I was sure to bet Kitsune that they were kissing. Her shirt was unbuttoned, their hands all over the other's body, and it was _very_ hot in that closet.

Sasuke and I were so surprised, we let go of each other's hand and gaped at them. It wasn't until a good minute later that they noticed us, and Hinata jumped off of Kiba, quickly buttoning her shirt.

"Ah….um…hey, you two." Kiba said cheerfully, getting up and fixing his hair.

I couldn't believe it. Shy Hinata was _so_ forward! "Sorry…" Sasuke muttered, walking out. I followed, thinking.

Sasuke stopped suddenly and I bumped into him. "Sorry." He said again, obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly worried.

"I…never mind." He shook his head, hands in his pockets. "Trying this in school wasn't my most brilliant idea." He admitted, blushing slightly.

He _wanted_ to kiss me! If Sakura knew, she'd flip!

"We could go to my place." I found myself saying as I rocked on my heels.

Sasuke quickly turned away, and I suddenly felt like an idiot. "Only if you want to." He told me, scratching his head.

He couldn't see the wide grin, and it took all I had to say it calmly: "I would like that, Sasuke…"

"Good, good…I'll wait for you so we can walk home." He nodded to no one in particular, looking down.

Before he left, I had to say it. "Sasuke?"

He looked back at me. "Yes?"

I felt myself blush, but I didn't care; he should know, right? "I love you, too."

**Criticize/Comment Please! **


	6. The Lying Continues

**The reason it took me so long to update was because I had two options as to which direction to take the story towards. After some long, hard thinking I decided, and so I bring you the next installment in this story. Last note: 3,000 hits! Thanks! But, why do I have more alerts than reviews…? Oh wait, disclaimer, right…I do not own Naruto, I do, however, own this story. **

**-- --**_In the Eyes of Sakura Haruno-- --_

So what if Naruto was going out with Sasuke, the man of my dreams? Why should I care, really?

Truth was, it bothered me. What bothered me more was when I found out it was fake!

"Sakura!" Ino yelled as I jumped into her seat at the lunch table.

I stuck my tongue out at her and laughed. "Too slow, Ino."

Tenten laughed at the two of us, spotting something at the cafeteria doors. "Hmm…go Sasuke." she laughed to herself.

"Sasuke?!" Ino squealed, looking around hastily. "Where?!"

How sad… "He left the cafeteria with Naruto." Tenten replied.

Ino's face contorted into that of somewhat angry or disappointed as she plopped into another chair. "Humph, whatever." she muttered, her chin on her hands as she closed her eyes. "They make a cute couple though." she admitted, opening her eyes slightly. "Too bad it won't last long…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, a bit surprised. "He got her to go out with him in a matter of a few weeks, she's head over heels for him."

Tenten snickered, but Ino waved her to hush. "I heard a dark rumor, Sakura…" she muttered, her face serious. "And if it's true, things will get ugly…"

Curious, I leaned forward. "What? What is it?"

Ino sat back in her chair and sighed. "I heard Kiba Inuzuka dared him to get in bed with her, and he accepted it."

My jaw dropped, and I almost laughed. "No way! Sasuke wouldn't do that!"

"Yes he would." Tenten corrected me. "Face it, at that age it's all what guys want."

Ino and I looked at her, and only a few seconds later was when Tenten realized what she said. "Oh…shit…" she cursed, covering her mouth.

"It's true?!" I shrieked, pulling my own hair.

Ino looked from Tenten to me, and then stood up, walking towards the exit. "Ino! Don't!" Tenten called, sprinting after her.

I could not believe it. There was no way Sasuke would do something like that over some stupid dare. I mean, really, would he jump off a bridge if someone dared him to? It couldn't…it just couldn't be true.

Tenten somehow managed to get to the cafeteria doors before Ino did. "Get out of my way, Bun-buns!" Ino hissed. "That Sasuke Uchiha is bad news for Naruto!"

"Yeah, and then tomorrow you'll be throwing yourself after him again, right?" Tenten replied with a raised eyebrow.

I caught up with the two and they started bickering. What now…?

-- --_In the Eyes of Sasuke Uchiha-- --_

The end of the day…This would be it. Normally, the guy invites the girl to his place, but I guess that would work to. Finally, I could just get it over with. After this, I wouldn't have to worry about that fucking dare. After this I'd laugh in Kiba's face.

After this…she'd hate me.

A pang of guilt popped up every time I would imagine Naruto's face when I confessed. Would she be furious, or would she just not care?

"You're gonna walk into a--" Naruto's voice said, but before she could finish I walked into the door.

She laughed heartily as I rubbed my forehead, pushing the door open. Maybe she still really hated me. "So dumb." she laughed harder as we walked out of school.

"Where do you live again?" I asked, wincing slightly.

"This way!"

Out of the blue, she sprinted across the street and hopped a fence. I stared after her and followed. So strange.

-- -- --

To my surprise, I beat her to her apartment. A few seconds later, she popped up behind me. "Hello!" she greeted, slightly out of breath and pushing the door open.

We threw our backpacks to the side, and that's when I realized the cold look on her face as she sat on the couch. "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to her.

She played with her collar a bit, giggling suddenly. "Oh, nothing." she laughed a little as someone knocked on the door.

I'll admit, I was anticipating the two of us alone. However, as I watched three girls crowded around the doorway, I knew this would turn out bad.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sakura yelled, trying to get past Tenten and Ino. "Don't let Ino in!"

"I thought you were on my side!" Ino cried, pushing back Tenten, who was holding onto Sakura's top.

"No! Don't listen to them!" Tenten shouted amidst all the pushing and grabbing.

Naruto stared blankly at the three. "Do I even know you?" she asked Tenten.

Ino suddenly gasped and pointed to me. "Oh my god, Sasuke?!"

Almost in an instant, I jumped behind the counter as I heard some thud and squeals. When I decided it was safe to look, the four were bickering about something, mangled words coming out of the conversation:

"--You wouldn't believe it--"

"--and then she let out--"

"--Sasuke wouldn't--"

"--was a dare and--"

Oh shit. "Do you mind? We were doing something." I jumped over the counter and next to Naruto.

"YOU!" Ino growled, pointing at me.

"What is _wrong_ with you guys?" Naruto asked, crossing her arms.

Both Sakura and Ino busted out, "Sasuke doesn't like you!"

Surprisingly Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I knew you two would hold a grudge." she giggled.

"Now, if you don't mind…" I said, lightly pushing the three out and closing the door. Naruto burst into laughter. "That was pathetic."

"Oh come on, they're your fan girls." she grinned. "Well, we're here, now what?"

-- -- --

Naruto was a Libra, loved junk food, and a cheater in Monopoly. Still, there was something that clicked--something that really made me look at her. I started wondering if she felt the same. After all, she was goofy and hot-headed, so it was hard to tell what she was thinking. Then again I started thinking, too.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as I came up to her doorstep.

"What you heard was a lie." I said, hands in my pockets.

She closed the door behind her and we sat on her steps. "How do I know that?" she asked, crossing her arms.

How do you convince a fan girl? "This weekend…" I started slowly, racking my brain for something.

"Uh huh." she looked at me.

I looked around for an idea, and spotted a beach ball. "The beach. We were planning to go to the beach, and Naruto wanted to invite you and that other girl." I lied.

"The beach? You mean the Halloween Bash?" she squealed with delight.

"For her birthday." I said, remembering Saturday was the 10th. "Yeah. Sure, it's for her. Do you want to go or not?"

Sakura jumped up immediately, smoothing her skirt. "Yeah, I'll tell Ino and Hinata, I'm sure she'll want to come too! See you tomorrow!" she grinned, running into her house.

If liars go to hell, what's worse than hell?

**Sorry it's so short, BUT next chapter will come up sooner, promise!**


	7. The Beach Bums

**I do not own Naruto, I do, however, own this story. **

**--**_ -- In the Eyes of Sasuke Uchiha-- --_

About two and a half minutes ago, I had gotten a call from Hinata stating Naruto flat-out refused to go to the beach today. Nonetheless I had told everyone to meet up at my place, and two and a half minutes later I was pounding on her door.

"Open up!" I demanded.

To my surprise, the door opened immediately. Apparently, she decided not to lock her door.

Amidst the darkness of the living room, the only light seen was from the open door. Naruto laid flat on her back upside down on her couch, holding a wine bottle. Her usually neat blonde hair was in a mess behind her, still wearing her school uniform, and she was gazing at the blank television. She squinted as I walked in.

"What?" she barked.

"I planned something for you, then you go telling me you can't go?" I said, crossing my arms. "Come on, we're leaving."

She threw a nasty glare. "No."

I stomped into her room and pulled out a striped orange bag she had in her closet and dug around for extra clothes, the first bathing suit I found (a two piece, I can add), sunscreen, and her frog wallet. Once I collected everything I went back to the living room. "Come on Naruto, everyone's waiting."

"No."

I don't like it when people refuse. Call it a pet peeve. "Well..." I shrugged, and walked up to her. "Last chance, you walk on your two feet or I take you."

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"NO."

"Suit yourself." I hoisted her over my shoulder, and to my surprise she put up little resistance, but kept telling me to put her down and flicking my eye.

"Put me down, boy." she grumbled, flicking me.

"Why are you in such a bad mood? It's your birthday." I said as I walked to my house.

As strange as it must have looked, no one stared or asked questions. "Because…" Naruto mumbled.

"And what was with 'boy'? Did you forget my name?"

She stayed silent. At least I'd have no more problems. Though once I arrived, everyone was curious to know why I had Naruto hoisted over my back holding a wine bottle.

**-- --**_In the Eyes of Naruto Uzumaki-- --_

"I see it! I see it!" I screamed, jumping up and pointing above the car.

Okay, Itachi (Sasuke's brother) had a car with a sun roof and was driving, while me, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, were squished in the backseat with Ino sitting freely in the front seat. The idea of sitting on Sasuke's lap was fun at first, but after an hour it got uncomfortable, so I opened the sun roof and popped my head to some fresh air.

As soon as Itachi had parked, we all rushed out, grabbing beach chairs and umbrellas as Itachi hoisted the cooler on his shoulder. What was funny about the beach was that it was supposed to be a 'Halloween Bash', and only the decorations seemed Halloween style. A giant tent was set up in the middle, but we avoided it and set up our crap five feet near the shore.

"If anyone asks, we all came as Baywatch." Ino said, setting up the giant red beach umbrella.

"How about swimsuit models?" Sakura asked, striking a pose.

Hinata giggled, laying out a Hawaiian-themed blanket on the sand. "You wish." I joked, helping Ino make the umbrella click into place.

I noticed Kiba taking off his t-shirt and kicked some sand at him. Yeah, we all came in our swimsuits, but come on! "We need to set up before showing off." I barked at him, having a little trouble with the umbrella thing.

Finally, Kiba got the hint and managed to get the umbrella in place.

Oh! Before I forget, I'll describe the swimsuits. I wore a yellow bikini Lento bought ages ago for a pool party I was invited to. I had to admit, I filled it out quite nicely (hopefully Sasuke will notice). Hinata wore a violet one piece that showed some cleavage and tied back around her neck. Sakura wore a green bikini top that matched her eyes with some jean short-shorts. Ino wore a sky blue revealing one piece that looked like a two piece from the back. Sasuke decided not to bring a shirt (and looked yummy, I'll add), his black shorts decorated with yellow Hawaiian flowers (what a coincidence, eh?). Itachi decided to stay out of the water, but wore a kind-of-tight black shirt and dark green shorts. Last (and probably least), Kiba had bright red shorts with white designs.

"Done!" Sakura sang, jumping onto the blanket. "Now, to the water!"

"It's bright, it's early, don't rush." Itachi said, sitting down in his beach chair and putting on sunglasses.

I ignored him and ran towards the shore, kicking water as I ran into the semi-cold, semi-warm water. Today was my day, and for once I'd have it my way. The fun way, of course!

-- --_In the Eyes of Ino Yamanaka_-- --

Of course Naruto was the first one to run into the water. After making sure I knew where all my stuff was, I followed suit, pulling Sakura with me. "Come on!" I laughed as we ran in, the waves crashing onto us.

"Hinata!" Naruto called, waving frantically.

"Come on in! The water's great!" Sakura called as the three of us went into waist-high waters.

Hinata slowly approached the shore and shrieked when the waves touched her feet. "It's cold!" she called to us, shaking her head.

"KIBA!" Sakura yelled.

To my surprise, Kiba ran towards us, scooping up a frantic Hinata and running into the water. Hinata shrieked, holding onto Kiba for dear life as he ran to us. Once he arrived he dropped her, and we started laughing so hard.

"Jerk!" Naruto laughed, splashing water onto Kiba.

We stayed there, splashing each other, laughing, throwing seaweed and scaring the crap out of Sakura. Suddenly Naruto pulled her aside and whispered something into her ear. They giggled and started getting out of the water towards camp.

"Where are you going?!" I yelled, putting my hands on my hips.

They grabbed Sasuke and dragged him to the shore, but once he touched the water he fought back, shaking his head. "Help us!" Naruto yelled, and soon Kiba made his way over, pulling Sasuke in.

Sasuke was always hot, but DAMN, he looked FINE when he was wet. Don't tell Naruto.

-- --_In the Eyes of Sasuke Uchiha_-- --

The beach is supposed to be romantic, or fun. It was neither for me, honestly. The sun burned my eyes and I kept stepping on shells and seaweed. The worst part was when I was dragged to the water and pretty much thrown in, hearing my brother laugh in the back.

Best part of the whole day was seeing Naruto in a bikini.

"Don't be so grumpy." Sakura poked me, laughing. "Naruto's having so much fun, and it's all thanks to you." she pointed out.

My misery equals Naruto's happiness. Great… I sighed to myself as I sat on the blanket cross-legged. Thus the day was ending with a beautiful sunset with Itachi's radio humming some random Hawaiian tunes. Itachi sat in his chair and the rest of us sat on the blanket, watching the sunset.

A voluptuous blonde obscured my view, slightly smiling. "Sasuke." Naruto said, crawling onto my lap.

"What am I, your chair?" I asked, looking at her.

She pouted, crossing her arms. "Yes."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Birthday Girl?"

She grinned. "I'm fifteen now." She put her face directly next to mine. "We're equals."

"Okay." I smiled a bit.

She snickered a bit, playing with my hair. "What, you're not happy?"

"I am." I assured her, stroking her hair slightly.

"Good." She sat on my lap and sighed, ruffling my hair. "Well, just to let you know, you look better with a smile." she nodded, thinking to herself.

"Speaking of smiles, did anyone bring cake for Naruto?" Kiba asked out of the blue.

Cake? I actually twitched, biting my lower lip. "Cake? I love cake!" Naruto chirped, jumping up from my lap.

I had a problem with sweets…

"Yay!" Naruto cheered as Sakura brought out a small, white box. She lifted the lid to reveal a yellow and blue frosted cake with a few sprinkles here and there. Ino placed the cake on the cooler and made us all gather around for a picture. After a million flashes and having to move in and out of the picture, Sakura served us all a piece.

"Here you go, Sasuke." she smiled at me, holding out a piece of cake.

From the corner of my eye I saw Kiba stare at me while Itachi cleared his throat. Ugh…

I took the cake and watched everyone eat. Naruto pretty much ate the piece in one bite and was already asking for a second slice. Soon after, a third was asked for, and meanwhile I decided not to touch my plate. Unfortunately, Naruto noticed. "Sasuke, you don't like cake?" she asked with a fork in her mouth.

"Uh…" I started, looking around.

She grinned and took the cake, forking a piece and holding it out to me. "I'll feed you."

"N-No, that's not--"

She stuffed it into my mouth and I almost gagged. "Isn't it good?"

I swallowed it and almost threw up. "Too good…" I murmured, licking my lips. "Well, I'm full, you can have the rest."

Naruto shrugged and gulfed the cake down. Too close…

-- -- --

"Then, why do we drive on the parkway and park in the driveway?" Naruto asked as she used me as a chair.

"So people can make bad puns about it." Ino replied as she braided Hinata's long, violet hair. "Okay, um… why haven't they made a three-piece bathing suit if they have one and two-pieces?"

"Boobs and butt, what else do girls have to cover?" Kiba said, picking cake out of his teeth. "Hmm…why don't we still talk like they did in Romeo and Juliet's time?"

"Because we've gotten lazier over the years." I answered, sighing. "Uh…why is it that the loveseat is the last place a couple has sex?"

"There's no room, it's too small." Sakura laughed.

"Today was fun." Naruto popped up, grinning. "Thanks."

"Should we go home?" Ino asked. "Nothing more to do."

-- -- --

"I could've walked home by myself." Naruto told me as we walked.

"I could have let you." I replied.

Naruto shrugged as we approached the apartment building. "Yeah."

"What were you hoping for the other day, by the way?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know, when you invited me to your apartment?"

Her face turned red as we climbed up the stairs. "Nothing." she muttered.

"Really." I chuckled a bit, and thus we arrived in front of her door. "My lady, your palace."

"More like room." she rolled her eyes at me. "I'll see you at school then."

**This was supposed to be posted a long time ago, but I guess I forgot to press submit. ;**


	8. The Bright Idea

**I do not own Naruto or any of the songs listed here, they all belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own this story. Uh, minor spoiler from the series. Or is it major?**

--_ --In the Eyes of Naruto Uzumaki_-- --

Once my alarm went off, I jumped out of bed. I had just gotten an idea over the weekend, and planned to go through with it. After the beach, I got all depressed and got my wine bottle, taking a swig every now and then (I don't have a problem, that day is just VERY depressing for me), and yesterday, while suffering from a brutal hangover, I had gotten a call from Lento.

"I need a guardian?" I whined into the phone, pouting. "But you'll be out soon, right?"

"Afraid not, Naruto." Lento sighed in a very tired voice. "I'm going to be here a while recovering, and after that I have to go through therapy."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust, thinking of whomever he planned to send me to. "Are you going to make me stay with Itchy again?"

"What? No, you're staying where you are, Jiraiya's going to go to you."

"Who?"

"Your Godfather. Have fun." he hung up on me with a slight cough.

I dropped the phone on the receiver and went back to the couch. Moments later, a knock came to the door. Didn't anyone know we had a doorbell? Honestly…

A very tall, white haired guy stood at my door, peering over his shoulder. When I cleared my throat he snapped his attention back to me, and looked surprised. "Are you Naruto's sister?" he asked uncertainly.

"No, I'm Naruto." I rolled my eyes. "I'm an only child, didn't you know?"

"To think Minato named you after…never mind, I'll let myself in." he shook his head at me and did as he said, taking a seat on the couch. This must have been Jiraiya, he looked vaguely familiar.

"I'm hungry." I told him.

Jiraiya laughed and took out his wallet. "I seem to be short on cash. Be a dear and order what you like, I'll pay you back, promise." he grinned broadly.

I took out my own frog wallet and searched it. I had just enough money for some pizza, so I ordered that with a slight frown. What kind of temporary guardian makes the child pay?

"So, you're my godfather?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Listen princess, I'll let you do what you want, just don't bother my research." he said, waving me away. "Go hang out with your friends or do something…"

"Like what?" I asked, hands on my hips.

He looked up at me, his eyebrows raised. "You seem to be the type to play the guitar. Go practice."

Well, it was Monday, and that was the moment I was thinking about in my head. I headed out the door, already zipping to school. While I tied my hair into my usual two ponytails, I thought about it.

A band…To make it, I'd need members. Talented ones. I grinned to myself as I pushed through people in the hallways of Konoha High, and busted through the doors of my homeroom.

As I expected, I was second to last in the classroom. The only person missing was Sasuke, but he'd come in any minute now. There was still a few minutes, so I went up to Neji, snatching the book he was reading so I could get his attention. "I'm starting a band." I announced to the rest of the group--Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino.

They all looked at me disbelievingly. "Come on, we can do it!" I pressed on, grinning.

"…You don't even talk to us." Neji said bluntly, grabbing his book back.

"Come on, Neji, it sounds fun." Tenten poked Neji slightly. "You could play the keyboard. I'll play the tambourine."

"I will pass, it will interfere with my after school activities." Lee said.

"A band…?" Hinata asked.

Sakura punched the air. "Yes! I call bass guitar!"

"I can play the drums." Ino said to everyone's surprise. "What? The drummer's _always_ the hottest."

"You can be the pretty face." I grinned at Hinata.

"Um…okay?" she gave a sigh of relief.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing!"

A spot of dark blue caught my eye, and I looked up to see Sasuke walk in. "Sasuke!" I yelled, waving him over. "You'll be lead guitar!"

With a confused expression, Sasuke walked over to us slowly, like he was afraid to find out what I was talking about. "For…" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Our band! What else?!" I told him excitedly. "We have a keyboard, a guitar, a bass guitar, a drummer, a tambourine--how much better could this get?"

"What about you, Naruto-san?" Hinata asked.

Oh yeah, me. "Uh…I'll…hmm." I thought for a second. What could I do? "I'll manage! I'll be the manager! I know everyone, I'll get gigs!"

"This sounds disastrous." Sasuke said as I pulled him closer.

"We need a name." I said, ignoring him. "It has to be cool, nothing lame."

"Nothing lame?" Hinata repeated.

"Nothing Lame! Excellent Hinata!" I grinned from ear to ear, patting her on her head.

"I don't think that was a name, Naruto…" Sasuke said slowly, scratching his head.

"Nothing Lame is the name of our new band! Rejoice!" I yelled happily.

"Somebody forgot to take their pills this morning…" Kiba mumbled, soon afterwards hit in the head by yours truly.

**I know this is REALLY short, but it's a prelude to the next epic chapter ;; Reviews and Add to Fav's are appreciated! **


	9. The Bomb Explodes

**I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own this story. **

--_ --In the Eyes of Sasuke Uchiha_-- --

Naruto had gotten this insane idea to start a band. The group reluctantly joined, but it had been a couple of weeks already since she had mentioned it. December had crept in, but there wasn't any snow yet. That didn't mean it wasn't freezing.

One day after school as I was putting my books away and taking out my navy blue coat, Naruto had marched up to me, a triumphant grin on her face.

"I finally got one!" she boasted, grinning broadly.

"Got what, may I ask?" I said, closing my locker and taking a second look at her.

For whatever reason I didn't know, Naruto had dressed up in what looked like an office secretary attire, a purse on one hand and her blue coat on the other. Instead of two pony tails she had managed to tie all of her hair into a tight bun.

"Today I book our first gig." she grinned, hands on her hips. "What, did you think I'd forgotten?"

"Yes." I admitted.

She pouted. "Well, I didn't. I was about to give up on the idea but finally, this place said 'maybe'. Well, actually they said they wanted an interview to make sure we weren't some amateur group."

"We ARE an amateur group." I pointed out as we walked out of school, slipping my coat on. "We've only had a few weeks of practice."

"You obviously don't believe in the group, Sasuke." she pressed on, copying me. "But this is it! Our big chance! Why don't you believe in me?"

"I do. It's the band that has me doubting." I vaguely remembered Kiba's cruel laughter at our first attempt to play a song. "Face it Naruto, you just pushed us into it."

Naruto stepped in front of me and crossed her arms tightly across her chest. "Sasuke Uchiha, this WILL work! Trust me!"

-- -- --

How Naruto landed the gig, I'll never know.

According to Naruto, it would take place at a fairly known café know as 'Belle Reve', and it would take place the week before Christmas. Unfortunately that meant we had only a week to practice.

That and I didn't know what to give Naruto for Christmas.

Luckily (or unluckily, whichever way you look at it) Naruto had us on a strict schedule so we'd learn a couple of songs and be able to make it to the gig without getting sick or having any other plans. Occasionally Lee and Kiba would join us in my garage (even Itachi stopped by once in a while) and we'd just fool around. As the day of the gig crept closer and closer, I got more and more anxious about me and Naruto.

I still hadn't told her the truth. Now it was bugging me. Every time I would see Naruto laugh or smile I would feel even more guilty than I had before. What with Naruto's schedule, thankfully it was pushed back to the back of my mind.

I hoped it would stay there. At least until this gig thing was over.

"Sasuke." Naruto greeted me at my door the day before the gig. Since we landed the gig her hair was still in the tight bun and she still dressed like a teach or secretary.

"Naruto, you said we wouldn't gather up until noon." I reminded her.

She shook her head, looking around shyly. It was one of those rare moments where Naruto acted like a girl. "No, I was uh…wondering…what do you want for Christmas?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing, really."

Naruto nodded slowly. "Okay. See you later." she nodded a little faster, walking back to her apartment.

What an odd girl.

-- -- --

Again and again, when I wasn't frantically exercising my fingers in an air guitar, I had felt like throwing up. The guilt and anxiety were building up on me, two things I did not like at all. Naruto decided we should stay in our school uniforms for the performance, so as I fumbled with the buttons to my shirt, I tried pushing everything side again. A honk was heard outside, and I grabbed my guitar and coat and sped out, giving Itachi a brief word of my leave and running through the cold to Neji's dad's minivan.

"What're you doing here?" I asked Kiba and Lee, who waved from the back seat.

"Moral support." Kiba grinned as everyone laughed.

I swallowed my emotions down and took a deep breath.

"Are you nervous?" Naruto asked from up front.

If only I was nervous about the gig and not something else. "Nope." I lied through my teeth.

"I'm actually excited." Sakura grinned at everyone. "Imagine we become famous out of this!"

"Think of the fame, the fortune, the groupies!" Ino squealed, hopping up and down in her seat.

"I hope it goes well." Hinata said cheerfully, smiling.

-- -- _In the Eyes of Naruto Uzumaki_-- --

Belle Reve looked small from outside, but it was actually pretty big_. _Numerous table had been squashed together and waitresses squeezed through them, serving tea, wine and coffee. I couldn't stop smiling as we waited in the V.I.P. room.

"If you keep smiling like that, your face is gonna get stuck like that." Sakura scolded me.

I laughed heartily. "No worries! This'll be great!"

As I finished my sentence the lady with the clipboard came in. "Uzumaki?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's see…you guys will be on in about five minutes, so you guys can go and get ready." she nodded, leaving.

"We're doing one song, right?" Tenten asked as we made our way onstage.

"Three." Ino corrected her. "Sasuke's the only one doing one. Kiba's gonna switch in for him."

What? "Wait, _what?!_" I demanded. "That wasn't in the contract!"

"Don't sweat it." Sasuke said with a grin.

-- -- --

I sat in the audience slightly angry, but the anger slipped away with every shot I took. I know, I'm underage and I was drinking a lot, but there weren't any cops around and I didn't want to stay angry the whole night. After one song Sasuke joined me in drinking shots one after another after another. We cheered extra loud for our group, and kept talking quite loudly.

"YEAH! YOU GO GUYS!" I screamed after the last song, despite the fact that we were asked to hold our applause.

"God, those guys are good." Sasuke mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I know. Damn, who's driving us home?" I laughed, slapping his shoulder. "Oi, are you drunk?"

"…I think so." he laughed as the next band blasted their music. "I hate this song…"

An idea hit me, and before thinking (which I usually never did anyway) I grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him to the karaoke lounge.

"I can't believe these still exist." I said, dimming the lights as my head pounded.

"What's you do that for?"

"My head hurts." I mumbled, crawling onto the bench. "Come make me feel better." I grinned at him.

He sat in front of me, his dark gray eyes inspecting me. "Naruto, I think you have an alcoholic problem."

"I probably do." I sighed happily, bringing his face to mine. "I don't care. As long as you love me, I don't care."

For a split second, his face looked worried; however, it disappeared, and feeling a bit empty I kissed his lips lightly.

"Naruto. If I told you something, would you hate me?" he whispered.

I pulled him onto the bench with me and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I don't care, Sasuke. As long as you keep loving me…" I murmured, planting kisses all over his face.

"Naruto." he said seriously.

I plucked at his jeans and grinned mischievously as the seriousness dissipated immediately when he blushed. "You like that, don'tcha?" I asked playfully, unbuttoning the first button of his shirt.

"Isn't the guy supposed to seduce the girl?" he asked quietly as I started kissing his neck.

I rolled ontop of him. "So? You're my Uke, Sas-Uke." I told him, as the lights dimmed some more.

They kept dimming, and I kept wanting more of his body. More and more and more…how could I see?

-- -- --

"Sasuke…" I cooed quietly, opening my eyes slowly. "Damn, its bright!" I exclaimed.

Wait. It's like midnight…why is it so bright? My head ached so badly as I sat up. So did my stomach. And…a little lower than that. I winced and cringed over, and spotted Sasuke's shirt over me. I kicked it off and almost screamed when I saw that I was naked.

I just had sex. No, it must've been a while ago. But, did everyone leave without us? I looked around, scared out of my mind. What happened? Are we still in the karaoke room? Where the hell was Sasuke?

A million questions kept popping into my head as I frantically searched for my clothes. "Sasuke?" I called, scared. If we did and done the deed, why was I by myself? "Sasuke!" I cried louder.

"Morning." he said quietly from the corner of the room.

How the hell had I missed him? "Sasuke…what happened?" I asked, gripping my shirt to my chest.

He sat by himself, his face pale and his jeans loose around his waist. "I don't know. I don't remember." he said hoarsely.

"Sasuke, why are you so pale? What's wrong?" I asked, touching his forehead. "Are you sick?"

He tore his gaze away from mine. "You should get dressed."

"We had sex, I don't think it matters that I'm naked anymore." I snapped at him. "Sasuke, what's wrong? You're scaring me!"

Sasuke finally stood up and got his shirt from the floor, wrapping it around me, the same worried look on his face. "Naruto." he said, buttoning the shirt. "We had sex."

I laughed a little. "So? I mean, it's…not that big of a deal. I mean, is that it, are you feeling guilty that you took me and I didn't remember?"

The boy shook his head slowly. "That's not it." he whispered, cupping my chin with his hands.

"Sasuke, just tell me!" I ordered him.

"It was a dare." he said quietly.

"I dared you?" I laughed, setting his hands down. "Well, I _was_ drunk, anything--"

"No. I mean, I was dared to have sex with you."

My laugh got so weak so quickly. "What…what do you mean?" I asked, feeling a very cold, empty spot in my chest.

"Naruto, what more do I have to explain?!" he suddenly shouted, his pale face contorting to rage.

This time I laughed, but it was pretty weak. "Well…you got what you wanted, eh?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Naruto--"

"No, no, don't feel bad!" I said cheerfully, picking up my clothes. "It was fun, right? I mean, pretending to like each other even though we really hate the other, ending up fucking in a karaoke room…Fun. Right?"

"You--"

"Don't. You won your dare." I said, feeling tears fall. "Well, it seems I learned my lesson." I turned to him. "…hope you're content."

Before he could say something else I ran out, sobbing. Ignoring the questions of the people around me, I ran outside, running. Yeah, it was freezing. Yeah, my apartmnent was far.

None of it mattered anymore. Nothing matters anymore.

**Reviews and Add to Fav's are appreciated! So much love…**


	10. The Quick Recovery

**I just know I'll get burned for this part. However, I need to take the risk. I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own this story.**

"What were you thinking, really?" Jiraiya shook his head as I sneezed.

"I want hot chocolate." I muttered. "Now."

He sighed, patting my head. "Listen kid, after what you've told me, I get what you're going through, but don't go beating yourself up too much, okay?" When I didn't reply, he continued, "I'll go see if they have any in the shop, I'll be back in a moment." he said, leaving. As soon as he left, I angrily chucked my shoe at the wall.

I should've kicked his ass on the spot. Should've screamed, cried, done something!

But no…I just said stuff…like a girl does…Not like I would…

Surprisingly I felt no sorrow, but I felt a very powerful anger. How could he do that? Honestly! If you just want sex, go hire a hooker! Don't go swooning some idiot girl who falls in love once the guy tells her he loves her!

Yet, as I told myself theses things, my heart ached.

"Damn you, Uchiha…" I muttered, when suddenly I felt nauseous. "Oh god…" I ran to the bathroom and hurled right into the toilet. "…maybe I do have a problem…"

What should I do, though? Once we get to school I just know someone will tell everyone and then people will start, asking questions making comments, blah blah blah! "DAMN IT UCHIHA!" I screamed, punching the wall.

_--- --- In the Eyes of Hinata Hyuga --- ---_

Two weeks had passed since the night of our performance. Two weeks since Naruto had stopped going to school. Two weeks since Sasuke had admitted to Naruto about the bet. 

"Merry Christmas!" Sakura grinned at me.

I was surprised to see Sakura in the streets the day before Christmas--she loathed last-minute shopping. "Hinata, come with me." she continued, and we walked away from the shopping places.

"What is it, Sakura?" I asked, curious.

Sakura grinned at me from beneath her forest green cap. "Let's go see Naruto." she grinned.

"Are you sure?" I asked, frowning as we climbed the stairs to her apartment.

Sakura winked as she knocked on Naruto's door. I nervously pulled my violet coat tighter around me as a white haired man answered the door.

"Oh? Can I help you lovely ladies?" he asked, his mood becoming considerably lighter.

"Where's Naruto? And who are you?" Sakura asked.

"I think that's Jiraiya, no?" I spoke.

"Well, the crybaby's in her room, probably still moping about that Sasuke guy. Go ahead, if you want."

We rushed through the apartment and burst through the doors to her bedroom. Naruto was sitting on her bed, gazing out the window and drinking what looked like heavy sake.

"Naruto-san!" I gasped as Sakura snatched the bottle away.

"What?" she growled, taking the bottle back. "Go away."

"Damn it, Naruto! Where's your pride?" Sakura asked, hands on her hips.

She gazed at us, her hair lank around her, her eyes showing shadows. "…I'm pathetic, eh?" she chuckled, looking outside again. "Swayed by a man…"

"Naruto-san, pull it together!" I heard myself say, despite Sakura's shocked look.

She laughed again, and looked back at us. "I have to, right? Yeah, been locked up too long." she stood up and stretched, capping the bottle. "You know, I was recalling something before you two came in."

"What was it?"

"My childhood…rather, how my parents died." She sighed and sat down, and I took her lead and sat as well as Sakura moved to the window. "I remembered…we were driving home after celebrating my mom's birthday. And we crashed into Uchiha's car."

"Uchiha? You mean, Sasuke's?!" Sakura exclaimed as I gasped.

"Is that how his parents died?" I asked.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "My car was crushed. A little boy managed to pull me out of the debris…The reason I fell for Sasuke so quickly is because he's the boy from the car crash. I remember it pretty clearly now." She laughed, "That explains it. But, let's not talk about Sasuke. What're you guys getting me for Christmas?" she grinned, suddenly kicking back into her old self.

Honestly, I wasn't sure if I should believe her charade. Still, she looked genuinely happy, and we started talking about Christmas presents, the mistletoe (Naruto swore she'd push me and Kiba together...). It was a lot of fun, and by the time I was walking home, I was convinced Naruto was, or would be, alright.

Now that I mention it, were Kiba and I ever together? If we weren't, we couldn't break up, could we?

--- --- _In the Eyes of Naruto Uzumaki_ --- ---

I had the best friends. No, I'm not saying that because of their AWESOME gifts. Okay partially. It was Christmas morning and I was ripping open my presents like a five year old. I couldn't help it, I loved Christmas.

"Where's the fire?" Jiraiya laughed as he walked in.

"Oh, this is so cute!" I squealed as I hugged a bear Neji gave me. So far I had gotten two purses, both from Sakura and Ino, a snow globe from Lee, the bear from Neji, chocolates from Kiba (who, surprisingly, dropped them off personally) and a new snow-white coat from Hinata (she spoils me).

"Hey, you didn't open mine!" he frowned.

I looked around the mess of wrapping paper and started digging until I found two small boxes. One was unlabeled, and the other was from Jiraiya. No wrapping paper, so I simply opened the box and gasped as I saw a silver heart perched in between numerous charms in the form of a charm bracelet.

"Pretty nice, considering we just met." I joked, putting it on my left wrist.

"We met when you were a kid, that's probably why you don't remember me." he explained, patting my head.

"Thanks." I grinned. "Oh, Lento didn't give me anything…"

"He's still confined to the hospital, remember?" 

I pouted. "Then, who is this from?" I asked, unwrapping the unlabeled box.

"It's from that boy." he told me.

Sasuke.

I paused as I was about to open it. "You should open it." Jiraiya urged. "Come on, he spent money on you. At least see what it is."

Only out of curiosity did I open the box, which revealed a glittering silver heart necklace. Delicately I lifted the thin chain, inspecting it.

"What, you think it'll explode?" Jiraiya laughed.

"It's nice." I lied. It was beautiful, really.

"Put it on!" I stared at the man. "Well, if anyone asks, tell them I got it for you."

"You're so bad." I laughed, hooking the chain around my neck. It matched the bracelet, so saying Jiraiya gave it to me was reasonable. Yet, it felt wrong to be wearing a necklace so beautiful that a bastard had given to me. "Oh, I better get going, Hinata invited me for brunch." I told him, pulling on the coat she had given me.

--- --- _---_

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I shouted as I entered the Hyuga mansion.

"Miss Uzumaki…please don't yell indoors…" the butler pleaded as I dumped the presents I brought on him.

"HINATA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yelled, ignoring him and throwing my coat on a hangar.

A giggle had me spot Hinata immediately, and I saw her from the upstairs balcony. "Naruto, come up and change." she told me, entering her room.

"Change? For what?" I asked.

"The Master Hiashi wishes to have a formal Mardi Gras Christmas Dance." the butler explained.

I groaned as I climbed the stairs. "Why?" I asked Hinata.

She was already half-dressed in a very pretty violet gown, with a winged mask on her bed. "It'll be fun!" She insisted. "Anyway, I have something important to ask you…" she motioned for me to sit next to her. "Naruto, I want to make sure you're really okay."

"I'm okay. I'm over him." I smiled. "Honest. I mean, at first I wasn't but…I don't know, I don't feel anything for him anymore. I don't even feel like beating him to a pulp next time I see him."

Hinata looked around nervously. "Good, because, um…he's coming to the dance."

Sweet mother of Jesus. "WHAT?! Why?! No! I can't deal with him!" I shrieked, waving my arms wildly.

"You said you were fine! And Neji invited him."

"I lied!" I whined. "Oh Hinata…why would you do this to me?"

"You don't have to talk to him, you probably won't even recognize him." she said soothingly. "Everyone will be wearing masks, and the boy's hairstyles are all slicked back."

"I'm the only blonde!"

"As is Ino! Besides, Sasuke will probably try to avoid you."

I took a deep breath and stared at her. "…fine…" I mumbled, knowing this would come back to haunt me.

**I'm sorry this is so hasty, I don't have much time to update anymore. Reviews and Add to Fav's are appreciated!**


	11. The Heartbroken Drunk

**58 Reviews, 3 C2s, 30 Favs, and 64 Alerts. These stats give me a warm, fuzzy feeling on the inside.**

**Just need to point out two or four things:**

**I do happen to have a uterus; Naruto is based off his (well, her in this case hah) original attitude from the anime/manga; I don't like fluff, yet I write fluff frequently. Forgive me, my friends; Sasuke is a bitch. Depicting a bitch is harder than it looks, and I am taking everyone's requests and suggestions seriously, so thanks to those people (Dragonmanga, Akito-san, thanks a lot) and just thanks to everyone so far. Oh, and I'm not using my usual Word program, and I don't know why it keeps underlining the whole chapter…it's not my fault, really! (sobs). Anyway, I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own this story.**

--- --- _In the Eyes of Naruto Uzumaki_ --- ---

"It doesn't fit!" Hinata gasped, as she stared at my over-sized baby blue dress. "My, you've lost too much weight, Naruto. Evans! I need another dress at once!"

The maid entered as soon as Hinata finished her sentence, and bowed. "Yes, Miss Hyuga, at once." The maid quickly unzipped and pulled the dress over my head, taking her leave immediately.

"Naruto, stay here until they bring your dress, alright?" Hinata told me as she put her hair into a bun. "I need to go and greet my family."

I gaped at her as I stood in my underwear. Now I had to stay by myself? "…Fine…" I mumbled, crossing my arms.

As she left I crawled onto her bed and under her covers. It must be nice to be rich and to have all these nice blankets and clothes and being able to throw such gallant parties. I grinned to myself, deciding to take a little nap before the maid came back. My head was pounding and I still felt nauseous. I should seriously consider going to a therapist…my body can't take much more of my alcohol binges…

--- ---_Two Weeks Ago_

"_Naruto. If I told you something, would you hate me?" he whispered._

_I pulled him onto the bench with me and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I don't care, Sasuke. As long as you keep loving me…" I murmured, planting kisses all over his face._

"_Naruto." he said seriously._

_I plucked at his jeans and grinned mischievously as the seriousness dissipated immediately when he blushed. "You like that, don'tcha?" I asked playfully, unbuttoning the first button of his shirt._

"_Isn't the guy supposed to seduce the girl?" he asked quietly as I started kissing his neck._

_I rolled ontop of him. "So? You're my Uke, Sas-Uke." I told him._

"_Naruto…would you love me, no matter what?" he asked, stroking my cheek._

_In response I kissed his lips, carefully and quickly unbuttoning his shirt. "Come on…relax…" I told him, kissing his neckline. _

"_Naruto--! W-Wait…" he blushed as I pulled off my shirt._

"_Like what you see?" I joked, pressing my chest against his. "Come on Sasuke… I WANT you."_

"_Then answer me!" he almost yelped when I unbuttoned his pants._

"_Probably…" I mumbled, plucking his chest again. "I mean, what could you do that would make me hate you?"_

"_I love you…" he muttered, looking away._

"_I love you, too!" I grinned as I started kissing him again. "My Uke, my Uke, my Sas-Uke…"_

"_I am NOT an Uke."_

--- ---_In the Eyes of Hinata Hyuga_--- ---

I hurried down the steps as quickly as I could, strapping on my mask as members of my father's family flooded the halls. "Oh! Jasmine, make sure Naruto doesn't get any alcohol." I mentioned to one of my maids as she bowed. "She will be wearing a light blue dress, so please keep an eye out for her."

"Pardon me Lady Hinata, but isn't Miss Uzumaki your age? Why would she be drinking alcohol?" Jasmine asked, surprised.

"Naruto…is at her breaking point. I'm afraid she's not over Sasuke just yet, no matter what she says." I sighed.

"Lady Hinata! Your Father is asking for you!" Mina said, quickly leading me to my father.

"Hinata, your guests. Neji has already gone to greet them." my father told me, a slightly disaproving look in his eyes.

"I was making sure Naruto was alright." I told him, immediately leaving to greet everyone.

Of course I was more worries about Naruto. She's so frail on the inside, and I know finding out that Sasuke used her had torn her up. Nonetheless I made absolute certain I could keep an eye on her by giving her the only light blue dress out of all my guests. Tonight, nothing would go wrong…

Right?

--- ---_In the Eyes of Sasuke Uchiha_--- ---

"Alright, looking good!" Kiba grinned, examining my Mardi Gra outfit.

"…I can't breathe…" I mumbled, trying to loosen the collar that was currently trying to rip through my neck. Then again I probably deserved to die for being such an ass.

Kiba spotted the depressed look on my face and punched my shoulder. "What is WRONG with you? You're letting a girl command you?"

Kiba thought the whole thing was an act. It wasn't. But I sure as hell wasn't about to tell him that, friend or not. "I can't breathe." I repeated, this time actually trying to loosen the collar.

"The dance is going to start soon." Kiba continued, putting his dark brown mask on. "Little Boy Blue, just get another girl if it's driving you so crazy."

As I put on my own blue mask, I realized I didn't want any other girl. I wanted Naruto. I wanted her to forgive me, more than anything. The guilt was literally killing me…That, or I didn't loosen the collar enough.

"Showtime." Kiba grinned, and I did a double take at the mirror. I couldn't recognize myself, what with my dark blue hair plastered down. Kiba's hair was the same, though because of his brown outfit I was sure I'd recognize him.

The servants opened the door to the ballroom (yes, the Hyugas had a ballroom…their mansion is humongous) and we could see people dancing already.

"Try not to get lost." Kiba grinned, making his way through the crowd.

I stood in the doorway, just watching everyone dance and converse. Naruto had to be here, I was almost sure of it.

_And if she is? She probably never wants to see you again._

She had told me as long as I kept loving her, she wouldn't care. If she would keep up to her word, then I'd keep to mine.

--- ---_In the Eyes of Naruto Uzumaki_--- ---

"Miss Uzumaki?" Evans shook my shoulder slightly. My eyes popped open and I stared at her, "I'm afraid the only color in your size is red. Is that alright?"

"Sure, fine, whatever." I grumbled, sitting up.

As Evans helped me into my dress, I thought about the dream. Thing is, that wasn't a dream, I was sure of it. I didn't know I had said that. Then again, I'm sure I would've gotten angrier if he had told me. But it hurt more now than it did when I found out he used me.

_He isn't going to go back to you! Use some common sense!_

And what if he does?

_He USED you. Aren't you going to learn?! Men are all bastards. You KNEW that, and look what happened!_

"Your mask, Miss Uzumaki." Evans held my mask out.

I quickly put it on, as my hair was already in a bun. I needed a drink…

--- ---_In the Eyes of Sasuke Uchiha--- ---_

I stood near the bar, bored. I hadn't seen Naruto anywhere, and I was beginning to think she wasn't here. A woman bumped into me and tripped, and I quickly grabbed her arm and helped her up.

"Ah, um, thanks!" she said cheerfully, clutching a glass of wine. Her blue eyes shone from the red mask she wore, and her equally crimson dress floated around her. Her hair was tied into a tight bun at the top of her head. "So sorry about that."

"…Naruto?" I asked, looking at her.

"Ah, how'd you know my name? Are you a servant? Don't tell anyone I'm drinking, I really need it now." she sighed, strolling away and taking a seat. "You want to sit?"

I took her offer. She obviously didn't recognize me. She sighed a bit as she watched people dance before continuing, "I'm in a bit of a bad mood, you know."

"Why, miss?" I asked, curious. I had heard she had gotten over me quite quickly.

"I found out my boyfriend wanted me for sex." she laughed, taking a sip of the crimson wine. "It kind of sucked. I cried all the way home and got bronchitis. Then I moped around in my room before Hinata and Sakura snapped me out of it. I kept asking myself why I loved him. It was because of something that happened before…" she trailed off, looking at me. "Sorry, I'm probably boring you."

"Do go on."

"I don't have a problem." she completely changed the subject as she took a long sip of her drink. "I've been drinking since I was about eleven. I'm always so depressed 'cause my parents were dead. I kept having to watch everyone else be happy. That and being with Lento made everyone think I was a hooker-to-be." she droned on, though her gaze switched to me. "You know, just because you smile it doesn't mean you're happy."

"Even though smiles signal happiness?"

Naruto mixed her drink slowly. "Smiling…can be hard. Especially when everything isn't okay."

A slow ballad played, and many people started dancing slowly. "…you wanna dance?" I asked her.

Her blue eyes searched mine before she left her drink to stand. "I don't like dancing." she said bluntly.

"Neither do I." I smiled, holding out my hand.

She licked her lips before taking my offered hand, and I lead her to the crowd. I wrapped my hands around her waist as she held my shoulders, and we danced slowly, swaying a bit.

"You're not that bad." she said after a moment of silence.

"I said I didn't like it, not that I wasn't good at it." I smiled again, and this time she smiled back.

"You're nice." she told me, tilting her head slightly. "What's your name again?"

"I'm not supposed to give my name to strangers."

"No fair! I gave you mine!"

No you didn't.

I swung her around, taking her hands onto mine as the orchestra changed the song. However, Naruto looked a little pale, and broke away from me, running off. "Naruto?" I asked, quickly following.

She pushed past many people before she found her way outside. A second later, she collapsed onto the floor.

"Naruto! Naruto, say something!" I yelled, taking her limp form in my arms.

She reached towards my face and took off my mask. "Sasuke…" she mumbled, groaning. "I should've known…"

"I don't care about that, what's wrong?" I urged her to tell me.

"I don't feel so good…"she sighed. "Everything feels funny…My head's spinning…oh, Sasuke…Hinata was right, I DO have a problem…"

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"You're dumb. I'm a freaking alcoholic, for crying out loud!" she groaned, covering her face with her arms. "Ugh…Before I die, I need to tell you something…" She took my neck and pulled me down, kissing me. She then let go. "Oh Sasuke, why…?" she asked before her eyes drooped and she fainted.

"Naruto! NARUTO!" I shook her. "Help! Someone call an ambulance!"


	12. The Bumpy Restart

**I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own this story. **

---_ ---In the Eyes of Naruto Uzumaki_-- ---

"Alcohol poisoning. She'll need counseling, I'm concerned about the binging--" a distant voice was calmly explaining.

"She won't need it. Believe me." I heard Lento's voice say.

"Lento…" I muttered, opening my eyes. "You're out of the hospital…"

"Actually, _you're_ in the hospital." he sighed, scratching his prickly chin.

I actually looked around and noticed he was right. That and Jiraiya and a doctor were with him.

"I plan to bring Lento back to you as a surprise, and you end up bringing him back to the hospital." Jiraiya shook his disapprovingly. "Honestly Lento, what will you do with this girl?"

As I looked around, I got uncomfortable. "I don't like hospitals." I stated clearly.

"Don't worry, Miss Uzumaki, you'll need only to stay overnight--" the doctor explained.

I groaned.

"--and the stomach pumping was successful."

What the fuck?!

"Kill me…" I groaned again, pulling my blanket over my head. "Do I HAVE to stay?"

"Of course." Lento sighed, patting my head. "I promise I'll be here first thing in the morning. Now, we'll leave so Hinata and Sakura can come in to see you."

"Bye…" I waved sadly as the two left.

Hinata rushed in immediately, followed my Sakura. "Naruto-san! Are you alright?" she asked, and I noticed she still had her Mardi Gra outfit under her jacket.

"Damn it Naruto! What's wrong with you?!" Sakura yelled, punching my arm.

"Ow! That hurt!" I whined. "I can't help it, I feel so emo…"

"Emo is a form of music, NOT an emotion." Sakura snapped, the once tight bun on her head now loose and messy so that most of her pink hair was sticking to her cheeks due to the sweat. "You're straight up depressed! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Naruto-san, are you alright now?" Hinata cut Sakura off.

"I guess." I paused, studying the two. "Is…is Sasuke with you?"

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other. "Well, yeah, but he said he wanted to see you alone."

For some reason the knot in my stomach loosened. I sank back in my bed as Hinata continued to fret over me, but I wasn't really paying attention. My head ached, my chest felt heavy, and I felt so damn…sad.

"Naruto. Naruto!" Sakura called with a sharp smack to my head.

"I'm already in a hospital!" I warned her, rubbing my head. "Just…just go get Sasuke."

Without hesitation Sakura stormed out, muttering something hastily under her breath. Hinata, however, slowly got on eye level.

"Naruto." she said quietly. "Don't ever hesitate to ask for help. We're on your side."

"You're creeping me out, Hinata." I laughed.

"I'm only saying." she smiled, heading to the door, where I finally noticed Sasuke waiting.

--- ---_In the Eyes of Sasuke Uchiha_--- ---

I hesitated as Hinata walked by, even though she gave me an assuring smile. I watched her leave then entered, closing the door behind me.

"Hi." she said happily, grinning.

You couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. Her usually golden locks looked faded as they were spilled around her_,_ and her grin looked forced and exhausted

"You okay now?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm not gonna explode. Relax." she laughed as I sat down on one of those chairs. "You look tired."

"I was waiting all night. It's about two o'clock in the morning, you know." I said, sighing slightly. "I didn't know you were such a heavy drinker."

She looked at me as her grin slid off. "So?"

"So? Naruto, alcohol can kill you." I said. "You're a kid, and you binge on alcohol, and…" I stopped as I watched her expression sadden.

"So?" she said again, looking out the window. "Is that why you're here, to give me a lecture?"

That was a shocker. "Well, what did you expect?" I asked, curious.

"I expected an apology." she said as she glared at me, her voice icy.

That wasn't a shocker. "Well, I am sorry." I said, looking back at her though her stares were menacing.

For about a minute we simply stared at each other, until Naruto turned her back on me. "I need to sleep." she stated.

"Right…" I sighed. What more did I expect? Well, I actually expected a beating. As I stood up to leave, I looked back at her still figure. Then I walked over and kissed her forehead. "Good night." I whispered.

She didn't reply, but I had a feeling she'd be okay.

--- --- ---

"Freedom!" Naruto shouted as she walked into the classroom.

"Thought you went and died." Kiba joked.

"And leave all my lovable friends behind?" she winked at the group. "Though I gotta ask; is this our group now?"

"Guess so." Tenten chuckled.

"To think such a hot-head could bring so many people together." I commented.

"I am not a hot-head!" Naruto protested as everyone laughed. "You should be nicer to me, I just got out of the hospital!"

"I'm sorry." I apologized, patting the seat next to mine. She hesitated, and instead took the one behind me.

"That doesn't mean I've forgiven you." she whispered as the teacher entered and everyone scrambled to their seats.

"I'd be shocked if you did, Miss Uzumaki." I whispered back.

She frown and poked the back of my head. "You can still call me Naruto. I guess. Maybe. You have to make it up to me." she added hastily, leaning back on her chair and kicking mine..

Half girl, half asshole. I know I deserved it, but _come on. _I bit on my tongue and said nothing as Mr. Umino started lecturing about equations. Or something like that…

--- ---

**Sorry so short.**


	13. The Second Try

**Uh…sex scene ahead. I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own this story. **

---_ ---In the Eyes of Naruto Uzumaki_-- ---

"Tsk, tsk, so much homework…" Tenten sighed as she piled up books in Neji's arms from her locker.

"Hi." I greeted the two, and paused as I watched Neji's irritated face. "So, I'm guessing you have a lot of homework."

Neji glared at me as Tenten laughed, putting her last book onto the pile and closing her locker. "It sucks, but it's what we get from having honors classes." she winked, patting Neji's head.

"So uh, you two have been going out, right?" I asked as we walked outside through the ending winter weather.

"Of course, silly." she laughed as Neji grunted. "The New Year has arrived, and we promised each other we would focus a little more on our relationship this year. What was your Resolution?"

"My Resolution was…" I trailed off, a bit embarrassed. "…to repair something…"

Tenten looked at me blankly. "Did you break something?"

Neji chose to laugh as I shook my head. "I meant mainly on my relationships with people. I mean, I know I have a lot of problems, but that doesn't mean I should be beating myself up for it, right?"

"That's very mature of you." Neji told me as Tenten giggled.

"Yeah well, I know I've caused some problems." I said quietly, hugging my jacket closer to my neck. "Maybe I just needed to grow up."

Tenten looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Well, good luck with that. Come on, Neji!"

And with that she dragged Neji along the sidewalk, telling him something about some assignment or something. A few voices were shouting to other students, telling them to wait and some crap like that.

As I kept walking, I heard some fast-moving footsteps. Assuming it wasn't my business, I kept walking.

"Wait!" I heard a voice call, and the next thing I knew someone had crashed into me. I shrieked and fell forward, landing on my face. "Oww!" I cried as I sat up, rubbing my scratched nose.

"Sorry…" the voice apologized, helping me up. I looked to see a pair of gray eyes looking back at me.

"Sasuke…" I half-growled, half-whimpered as I felt blood trickle from the tip of my nose. "Are you trying to kill me? I just got out of the hospital, you know."

Sasuke sighed and took my hands away from my face. "Let me see." he inspected my face and sighed again. "Sorry."

I frowned at him and sniffed painfully, tasting blood. "Oww!"

"Don't sniff!" he warned a little too late. "Oh, come on, I'll walk you home…"

"You're so mean, Sasuke." I whimpered slightly.

"I tripped." he said flatly, taking a tissue out of his uniform pants pocket. I immediately took it and held my nose, hoping it wouldn't get infected. "I was calling you since you were with Tenten and Neji, why didn't you wait for me?"

"I heard a million voices, how was I supposed to know you were calling me?" I snapped.

To my surprise, Sasuke looked a little hurt. "Sorry." he muttered as we approached the door to my building.

"I'll get to my place from here." I told him.

He frowned at me. "Can I go?"

I frowned back. "Um…sure." I replied and climbed the stairs.

"Naruto!" Lento grinned as I met him outside our apartment. Jiraiya was right next to him, also grinning. "We're going out for a bit, you don't mind, right?"

"It's good to see you." Sasuke told Lento.

"Sasuke!" Lento grinned even wider.

"Sasuke." Jiraiya frowned, looking at Lento. "Ah, well, we'd better get going."

The two marched away, happily whistling, though Jiraiya did look back one last time.

"Come in." I told Sasuke, pushing the door open.

"Where're the Band-Aids?" Sasuke asked as we hung up our coats and dropped our bags.

"Uh…over here." I told him, rummaging through a drawer in the kitchen with one hand.

Sasuke walked over and found the damned bandage right away. "Here, hold still." he told me as he peeled the paper off the actual bandage. I tossed the tissue into the waste basket as he pressed the Band-Aid against my nose. I giggled as he made sure it was secure.

"There you go." he shook his head, laughing slightly.

"What?" I asked, staring at him. "What's so funny?"

"It suits you." he grinned. "You look more like a tomboy."

For some weird reason, I actually took offense to that. "I can be feminine." I stated, frowning a bit.

"What? I never said that--" Sasuke immediately defended himself.

It was so cute. I decided to tease him a bit, pretending to be mad. "Well I'll prove _you_ wrong!" I poked his forehead and marched off to my room.

I ripped off my uniform and frantically searched my closet for something girly. There had to be at least one piece of girly clothing I still owned, and it was here somewhere.

"Hey Naruto--" Sasuke said, poking his head in. He simply stared as I whipped around.

"Do you mind?" I asked him.

He grinned again. "Well, technically I _have_ seen you naked before."

"_Ha __fucking __ha._" I barked, throwing my shoe at him. "Go."

Pouting, Sasuke closed the door and I finally found a baby blue dress. It wasn't _that_ girly, but it was feminine. I pulled it on over my head and stepped out to see Sasuke lying on the couch, flipping through channels.

"So?" I asked, twirling around for him to see.

Sasuke looked up once, then went back to the television. "You look great."

In response I plopped myself onto his lap, blocking his view of the program. "How great?" I asked, smiling.

"I was watching something." he said, lightly trying to push me aside. "Do you mind?"

"Yes, I do." I said matter-of-factly, smacking his hand away.

"Ow! That hurt!" he exclaimed, rubbing his hand.

"Sasuke, I'm feminine now." I felt something poking my thigh and I grinned as his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Uh huh." His eyes paused at my chest for a second, and then snapped onto my eyes. "Are you seriously trying to insinuate something?"

Grinning mischievously, I purred, laying my head on his chest. "Maybe." I said playfully.

"Naruto…this isn't a good idea." he told me as I played with his buttons.

"Sasuke…I wanted our first time to be special." I told him, mumbling slightly. "It's not fair, I don't even remember how we got to do it…"

"I thought I got in trouble for that." He said, stroking my hair.

"You're in trouble because you hooked up with me over a stupid dare." I growled, and then sighed, calming down. "Can't we at least do it right? Just this once?" I looked up at him. "For once, I thought what we had was the first thing in my life that wasn't screwed up."

I felt myself cry a little, and I wiped away the tears as Sasuke pulled my face towards him. "Are you sure?" he asked softly.

Once I nodded, he pulled his lips onto mine and brought my body closer to his, lightly pressing my chest against his. All of a sudden, I felt so unsure, even as he kissed me and we started undressing each other.

"Sasuke…" I whispered as he took off my dress.

Without a word he pulled me into another kiss and rubbed his hand on my thighs, slowly rubbing closer in-between them. Somehow he felt me tensing up, because he whispered, "I'll be gentle."

Honestly, I knew he meant well, but that made me even more nervous. Biting my lip, I watched him slide off my panties and rest my body on the couch. Before he did anything else, he sat up and looked at my naked body.

"You look beautiful naked." he smiled, spreading my legs.

My face turned red as he stroked his…manhood against my…womanhood (God, I'm weak…I'm weak! Deal with it!)., and I screamed once he actually put it in. "No, wait! I changed my mind!" I cried, trying somehow (unsuccessfully) to make him stop.

Sasuke ignored me and pushed himself in more, causing me to tear slightly as I felt him go deeper. Afterwards he began his thrusts, and then it started to feel good. My whimpers turned to moans, and I started loving the way he would do me.

"Sasuke…" I moaned his name as he started going faster.

"Naruto…" he said softly, kissing my neck as he kept fucking me (there, I said it, happy?!). "I'm almost done, just a little more…"

Good, I was getting tired.

--- ---

"Naruto." a voice called, shaking my shoulder. "Naruto, wake up."

"Oh god did I get drunk again?!" I yelled, sitting up. I found myself sitting on Sasuke with a blanket draped over the two of us. "Oh, oh Sasuke…you scared me…"

"Hello, beautiful." he smiled.

I frowned at him, laying my head on his shoulder. "Hello…"

He kissed the top of my head as I sighed. "One of these days…you'll forgive me." he told me. "I promise."

**I know, worst sex scene ever, but I uh, didn't want to lose readers ;;**


	14. The Other Bad Day

**Uh…back to the plot? I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own this story. **

---_ ---In the Eyes of Naruto Uzumaki_-- ---

"ARGH! MY SPLEEN!" Kiba yelled as I pelted him with a dodge ball.

Laughing triumphantly, I caught Sakura's ball and threw it at Sasuke, who barely dodged. "I am your master!" I cackled, catching another ball.

Ah, dodge ball. Now THAT'S a sport!

You see, ever since elementary I have enjoyed hurting people. However, most of my teachers found that creepy and suggested I stop hurting people with my fists. That's when I discovered the wonderful game of dodge ball. Though now most of the school hates it because of me, it's the one semester of the year I actually own everyone.

Pretty awesome, huh?

Anyway, my worthless team had gotten themselves all out, and I was the only person left. Seeing as the opposite team was made mostly of my friends, I had no problem tagging them out.

I personally enjoyed hitting Kiba.

"Eeek!" Ino yelped as I hot the back of her head.

"SPARE ME!" Lee cried, waving his arms like a madman as he fell from getting hit in the stomach.

One by one they fell, until it was me and Sasuke (big surprise; he was a sneaky little snake). Each of us had one ball, but the other three were on his side of the court. I faked a throw and Sasuke shielded himself with the ball. When he realized I hadn't thrown it yet, he uncovered himself--that's when I pelted him right on the forehead.

The teacher blew the whistle and my team cheered. I grinned broadly as I jogged towards the girls' locker room. The other girls weren't happy at the fact that I had thrown dodge balls at them, so no one talked to me as I changed back into my uniform.

Except Little Miss Bitch, of course.

She had sleek, shiny black hair that touched the ground every now and then. She always wore a camouflage colored headband on her head and ALWAYS annoyed the hell out of me. I hated that bitch with a passion.

"Not bad, Uzumaki." she commented, taking off her gym shirt as I quickly tied my shoes.

"What do you want, Tsuchi?" I asked, cutting straight to the reason she why she was talking to me.

Kin Tsuchi was a bitch. She hated me ever since my first dodge ball game, when I gave her a bruise on her forehead. No, we were NEVER best friends, we just hated each other. She was always jealous that the adults paid more attention to my beautiful head of golden hair than that icky black thing on her head.

"Nothing. Can't I congratulate someone?" she asked mockingly in a icky sweet tone.

"Since when do you congratulate 'that blonde bimbo'?" I asked, using one of the terms she used to describe me.

Kin smacked her lips and closed my locker before I could grab my bag. "Heard you got back with Uchiha."

"What of it?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Jealous?"

"Oh, _everyone_ is jealous, of course. But, I do recall one day two men came to your house while Sasuke was there." she said with a cold smile as I froze.

How the hell did she know that? "What?" I asked disbelievingly.

"You heard me." she kept smiling, which made me angrier. "I want Uchiha, Uzumaki. Back off, or else."

Did this bitch really believe she could scare me like that? Hell no! In response I pushed her away. "Sasuke's MY boyfriend. Deal with it." I spat, grabbing my bag and storming out.

She knew, though, she knew about Lento getting shot. But how? A knot formed in my stomach and I bit my lip. Suddenly, Kin Tsuchi made me really nervous.

--- --- ---

"Did you have to be so brutal?" Sakura asked, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Come on! You guys know Gym is the only thing I'm good at!" I whined, pouting.

"Oh Naruto-san…" Hinata sighed.

"If you studied more, you wouldn't be so dumb." Neji said flatly.

Ouch. "I am not dumb." I protested, sitting next to Sasuke.

"Sorry we can't all have perfect GPA's." Sasuke laughed at Neji.

I love it when boyfriends take your side.

"After school, you're coming to my house, right Naruto-san?" Hinata asked me.

I frowned, kicking the floor lightly. "Yeah…I don't wanna fail another one of Mr. Umino's tests…"

Hinata smiled warmly and patted my shoulder. "It's quite alright, you know I'm always happy to help, Naruto-san."

She's like the mother I don't remember. "You really are an angel." I grinned at her.

Kiba nodded silently in agreement, sipping his soda lightly. "I'm…off to the library." he muttered, taking his bag with him as he left.

"Kiba's been down lately." Tenten commented, staring after him.

Hinata looked at her lap, pushing up her glasses slightly. "Yes, he seems drained." Lee commented, opening a bottle of ginger ale.

My mind wandered off as they started talking about Kiba and his PMSing.

Kin Tsuchi _had_ to be bluffing. No way she knew those guys…Maybe people knew about what happened, since Lento ended up in the hospital, but there was no way she knew actual crooks.

Right?

--- --- ---

Around six or seventh period, it started raining cats and dogs. All I could think about was getting straight to Hinata's house, study, then get a ride home. Seriously, a rain this hard only meant accidents and bad hair. It lightened up, but it was still raining and it still meant a frizzy explosion of hair. So when I got to my locker, I dumped most of my books into it and pulled out my history book and my coat and ran out into the rain. Unfortunately, I slipped within the first block and resolved to be more careful as I walked. The streets got more crowded as I walked to the Hyuga mansion. Parents going to pick up the little ones from Konoha Elementary, I assumed. A sort of slight jealousy formed in my heart as I watched the kids run excitedly to their parents.

A loud scream distracted me and I was pushed back to the ground. As I looked behind me I saw a brunette half-dressed running and sobbing, desperately clinging onto her clothes.

Oh hell.

Before I could get up, however, someone pulled me up to my feet and slammed my back onto some wall. Stars popped up in my eyes and as I refocused I saw some spiky haired guy holding my shoulder. Behind

him I saw a bandaged up guy and that bitch, Tsuchi.

"Nice to see you again." Tsuchi commented, smiling.

Great, she hired rapists to bang me so I could break up with Sasuke. "Hiring goons to do your dirty work?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That brunette you saw didn't listen to me." Tsuchi explained very calmly as the guy holding me chuckled. "You didn't listen either, and now you'll pay."

Before she finished the last word, I kicked the guy in his balls and pushed him back. He howled in pain and the other charged. I drew my fist back and then punched him, leaving a black eye in his exposed eye.

"Don't be such babies! I brought you a bitch, didn't I?! Tsuchi yelled at them. "Zaku!"

The spiky haired guy grabbed my leg and pulled me down, and as I was about to punch him the other guy grabbed my wrist.

"Finally you do something, Dosu…" Zaku mumbled as Dosu pinned my arms above my head.

Slightly panicked, I kicked Zaku again, but this time that asshole smacked me across the face! Tsuchi was no longer watching, but rummaging in her bag for something.

"Poor Uzumaki, poor Uzumaki." she sighed, pulling out what looked like duct tape.

Uh oh.

I started screaming, trying to kick every inch of those two that I could. Tsuchi knelt in front of me, her cold, dark eyes staring into my blue ones. "I'm not doing this for Sasuke." she told me sweetly, cutting a piece of tape off. "No, it's not even about him. However that Lento of yours owes some money to me and Daddy…I think he'll want his precious little Naruto, right?"

Dosu suddenly flipped me over and I felt my hands being bound together, and soon the same happened with my legs. As soon as common sense hit me to scream, I screamed, but only for Tsuchi to cover my mouth with tape. Zaku hoisted me up and dropped me into a bag, and the zipped it up. I felt myself go into the air, and I stayed quite still.

Where would they take me? Oh, Lento, why didn't you just tell me what had happened? Look now, they just kidnapped me!


	15. The Calm Before the Storm Part 1

**I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own this story. **

---_ ---In the Eyes of Naruto Uzumaki_-- ---

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed for the billionth time in a row, pounding the wooden door with my aching fists. "I SWEAR TO GODS I'LL KILL YOU, TSUCHI!"

For the past two hours I had been hollering my vocal cords out and hitting the door even with splinters between my fingers. For the past two hours I was trapped in a little empty room with a small window I couldn't fit through. I ceased my yelling and kicking and plopped down onto the ground next to my backpack, tired. No phone service, no communications, and I was starving.

"Over your tantrum?" I heard Tsuchi ask from the other side of the door.

Too tired to kick the door, I barked, "What the hell do you want?"

"Where's Lento right now?" she asked.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"Why not?"

"During the day he works. At night he gambles. I don't know about anything in-between…" I murmured, bringing my knees up to my chest.

The wicked witch remained silent for a second, then said, "Ugh, useless as always…"

Wrapping my arms around my legs, I simply listened to her fading footsteps. It was out of character, but I sighed helplessly, gazing out the tiny window. What could I do now? Did anyone notice I was missing yet?

Well, _someone _had to notice. I mean really, who wouldn't notice I was gone?

--- ---_In the Eyes of Sasuke Uchiha_--- ---

"And so the winner is…Miranda!" the announcer boomed into his microphone before I changed the channel.

God, I was bored.

The phone rang a second later, forcing me to actually reach out and get it. I never realized how much work it was to actually pick up a phone.

"Sasuke, you busy?" Neji asked from the phone.

"No." I said, turning off the TV. "Why?"

"Looks like Naruto ditched her tutoring." he sighed. "Honestly, I'm surprised that girl managed to gradute middle school, let alone win you over…"

"I'll be right there." I said, grabbing my school jacket. Before hanging up, I looked at my clothes with a frown. "…Are you still wearing your uniform?"

"No, I changed. Why?"

"I'll be right there." I repeated, tearing off my shirt and hanging up.

--- --- ---

The weather outside was crisp, and there was no blue sky; instead, white clouds gave the streets a darkened, eerie kind of look. Frowning to myself, I buzzed at the gates and waited for Neji to come out.

"Ditching is a bad, bad thing." I heard Kiba laugh as he pulled his bike over. "Though maybe since you hooked up with her, she'd stop being such a badass."

"She hates studying, I guess." I shrugged.

"You should control your bitch." Kiba laughed even harder before I gave him a swift kick.

The gates opened, and Neji stepped out, adjusting his glasses and followed by Hinata. "Calling a girl a 'bitch' usually results in pain." he stated, straightening his jacket.

"Thanks for the warning." Kiba growled.

Hinata shook her head as a black limousine pulled up to us. To my surprise, Sakura jumped out, a panicked look on her face.

"You own a limo?" Kiba asked.

"What?" she asked, confused, but immediately dismissed it. "Oh, never mind that! Sasuke, Naruto's missing, we can't find her anywhere!"

"Huh? What? How? When?" I asked, also confused.

"Jiraiya found a ransom note at their apartment." Sakura replied, motioning for us to get into the long car. As we climbed in, she continued, "Whatever Lento and that Kin Tsuchi girl have with each other--"

"Kin Tsuchi is a student." Neji interrupted. "What would she have to do with Lento?"

"She was probably the one who sent those thugs to kill Lento." I suddenly blurted out, remembering.

"How?"

"The Kin family does own a number of casinos throughout the country." Hinata added, frowning. "Perhaps Lento owed them money?"

"Does it matter why?" Kiba cut us off. "What's the ransom?"

"Apparently three hundred million dollars." Sakura told us.

"Holy shit." Kiba's jaw dropped.

"Or…or…" Sakura racked her brain for answer. "Maybe they're mad he's so good?"

The limo came to a gentle halt, and we piled out in front of Naruto's apartment. About six police cars surrounded the block, and constant officers were driving people away.

"How do we get to Jiraiya and Lento?" Kiba asked.

Sakura grinned. "I got this." she assured us, leading us to the stairs.

"Halt, please return to your homes." the officer ordered.

"I need to see Jiraiya--it's about Kin." she whispered. "Please, Lento needs to know."

The officer hesitated slightly, but nodded, moving aside. Sakura beamed and quickly led us up the stairs. As we neared the top, I started wondering where Naruto was, and if she was okay.

No time to worry, though--for now, we'll see what exactly is going on.

**Sorry it took so long. Will update sooner if enough people ask. :D**


	16. The Calm Before the Storm Part 2

**I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own this story. **

---_ ---In the Eyes of Sasuke Uchiha_-- ---

"Lento!" Sakura called, banging the door open.

Lento turned away from the officer to see our group come into their apartment. "Ah…the officers let you in?" he asked with a sigh, though he was smiling.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked him, cutting straight to the point. "Why did the Kin kidnap her?"

Jiraiya frowned at me before replying, "Slow down, will you? We all would like to know that, wouldn't we."

"Naruto-san's life could be in danger." Hinata said worriedly, pushing up her glasses. "Please, do you know anything?"

"They took her off the street about three hours ago." Jiraiya replied, crossing his arms. "And they want three-hundred grand."

"But why?" Kiba asked.

"Why do evil people do evil things? Because they find pleasure in others' torment." I said grimly, turning to the window.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said sadly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I ignored her, staring at the busy street below. Why did these things keep happening to her? "Have the police found anything?" Neji asked.

"No. At least, nothing they can tell us about." Lento replied with a heavy sigh. "Go on, return to your homes."

"But Lento--" Sakura protested.

"Right now everyone related to Lento could be in danger." Jiraiya interrupted her. "The best thing we can do right now is to stay out of the way."

"But…But Naruto's my friend!" Sakura cried angrily. "I can't just sit here doing nothing!"

"It's too hard, Jiraiya…" Hinata agreed tearfully. "Please, there must be something…"

"Go home, kids." Jiraiya told them sternly as Lento crossed over to the other side of the room. "Let us deal with this, go and do some homework or something."

--- ---_In the Eyes of Naruto Uzumaki_--- ---

"Get up." Tsuchi barked, opening the door.

I slowly stood up as she commanded and spotted a gun slightly concealed tucked into her skirt. She must be serious about this. Following her out, I tried to guess where I was.

Despite the small room I was locked in, this wasn't an empty warehouse or some abandoned house; it was a mansion almost as big as the Hyuuga's. She led me to another room, this one bigger and decorated in white with a bed and a dresser.

"You got an upgrade." she chuckled, closing the door.

An upgrade? What was this, some kind of hotel?

I darted to the window, looked down, and almost had a heart attack--I was so high up, if I fell, I'd kill myself by crashing into a flying bird. Then I'd go splat.

Where the hell had they taken me? Was this even Konoha? I tried to look around some more and saw the school. Okay, I was still in Konoha, so, hopefully they'll find me.

Or I could get myself out, right?

--- ---_In the Eyes of Sasuke Uchiha_--- ---

"What do you mean we're going to get Naruto?!" Sakura screeched.

"What, I have to dumb it down for you even more?" I snapped.

"Sasuke…these are real criminals we're talking about." Neji warned me.

I rolled my eyes; I knew _that_. "I can put up a pretty good fight." I said, thinking. "And they did that workshop where you could fight someone if they had a gun in school, remember?"

The group fell silent, torn between going with me or common sense. Finally, Sakura spoke, "Alright, I'm in."

"Me, too." Kiba agreed, grinning. "There's no way I'm letting you go without me."

"I want to go too!" Hinata cried, flailing her arms. "Don't try to stop me!"

Neji shrugged, defeated. "Ah, well, if Hinata goes…"

I smiled. "First thing's first…" I said, taking out my cell phone and dialing Naruto's number.

"This is suicide." Neji commented as the phone dial tone rang.

"I know." I replied, and motioned for everyone to keep quiet as someone picked up. "Where's Naruto?"

"Are you that stupid?" Kin Tsuchi's voice laughed from the other end. I put the phone on speaker and everyone listened in. "What, you got the police on us?"

"I'm willing to pay the ransom for Lento." I said as Sakura glared at the phone.

"How sweet. Still, it's Lento we want, Sasuke." she replied, and hesitated as another voice shouted in the background.

"Stop touching my phone, Tsuchi!" Naruto's muffled voice yelled.

Hinata gasped as my grip on the phone tightened. She took the phone from me and waved it around.

"_What--are--you--doing?!"_ Sakura hissed, but Hinata shook her head and kept waving it around until a sharp, piercing sound busted from the phone.

"…Let me talk to Naruto." I told Tsuchi, getting Hinata's hint.

"Mmm…no." Tsuchi denied, the sound still ringing from the phone. "We need to go, Lento's giving himself up. Bye."

"That bitch!" Sakura roared once Hinata ended the call. "And why the hell did you wave the phone like that?!"

"Sasuke-kun cracked his phone." Hinata explained. "In the recent models, if a phone is cracked, it usually means the person's in a critical condition. The sound we heard came from Naruto's phone signal locking onto Sasuke-kun's phone directly, meaning that was the direction where the signal was coming from."

"Where the signal was coming from?" Kiba asked as I looked around.

"Kikyo Towers?" Neji asked, pointing up to the long hotel. "That was where the signals locked."

"Alright, time for some ass-whooping!" Sakura cheered.

"We have to be careful, though." Hinata warned. "Who knows what kind of situation Naruto-san is in."

I looked up to the tower and nodded. "Come on." I ordered, and we started running through the streets to Kikyo Towers.

For some reason, I had this lurking feeling…


	17. The Brave Notion

**There's going to be some weird POV changes, hope you don't get too confused. I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own this story. **

---_ ---In the Eyes of Naruto Uzumaki_--- ---

You know, normally, heights don't scare me. I love roller coasters, though I've never gone on a plane before. But being in that small room and looking out the window, I was terrified. Considering the fact that Tsuchi could easily push me through the window didn't help much either.

I poked the shattered pieces of my cell phone on the dresser and sighed, sitting on the bed. I wasn't so afraid anymore, more like bored. What could I do?

_So…why not escape?_ a little voice in my head asked.

Why not? That bitch has a gun! Then again, I think I can take her. Grinning to myself, I carefully stood up and waited a distance away from the door. If I was going to do this, I had to do it right. What would make anyone have to come into a room…?

"Help! Fire!" I cried, pounding on the door. "Help! Help!

Sure enough, two seconds later Tsuchi broke open the door. "Where's--" she asked, well started to.

"PAYBACK!" I yelled, tackling her to the ground without a second of thought.

We struggled for a bit, thrashing in and about, until she remembered she had a gun. Both of us grabbed it at the same time, trying to get the other to let go. To our surprise, we held it so hard, we shot two bullets into the ceiling. Bits and pieces fell, but I wasn't going to let that distract me--if I let her have the gun, there was no way I could escape.

--- ---_In the Eyes of Sasuke Uchiha_--- ---

We made it to the hotel in just a few minutes, only to see Lento walk in, alone.

"Lento--!" Hinata cried, and Sakura clamped a hand around her mouth.

"If he sees us, he'll make us go back!" Sakura hissed.

"At least we know Naruto's here for sure." Neji pointed out, his face grim. "Waste no time, let's go."

We all nodded and tried to look casual as we walked in. However, gun shots were heard, and the entire hotel panicked. People pushed past us, trying to get out. Hotel employees attempted to create order from the chaos, but to no avail.

"What in the world?" Hinata asked, watching as people ran.

_What if they shot Naruto?_

I suddenly realized just how bad the situation was, and broke off running towards the elevators. "Sasuke! Wait!" Sakura called.

I couldn't wait for them. I had to go.

--- ---_In the Eyes of Naruto Uzumaki-- ---_

"Let--go--Uzumaki--!" Tsuchi yelled, pushing my face away as I gripped the gun.

"No--way--Kin--!" I barked back, wrenching the gun out of her grip.

What happened after seemed to happen in slow motion. I had gotten up and Tsuchi pulled out a knife, charging right at me. I screamed as she slashed at me, missing my face by millimeters.

My back hit the wall and she came at me again, screaming, "Die, Uzumaki!"

The next thing I knew, I had raised the gun, and I shot her. The bullet went right in-between her eyes, and her body practically froze in place. Her expression changed from rage to shock. I watched her fall to the ground with a thud, the same thud I had heard when Lento was shot.

Only this time, she wasn't getting back up at all.

"Oh my god…" I whispered, my trembling hands dropping the gun. I dropped to my knees and turned her over and almost screamed. Her eyes were still open, the blood from her wound dripping down her nose and forehead.

I couldn't think straight, my whole body was trembling. "…Tsuchi…?" I asked stupidly, shaking her shoulder.

What was I thinking, that she would reply?

"Naruto!"

I tore my eyes away from Tsuchi and looked up to see Sasuke running towards me. "Sasuke…" I said softly, trying not to cry. "I…"

"Are you--" he stopped before us, and looked at Tsuchi, then the gun, and then at me. "What happened?"

"I…" My throat seemed to close itself as Sasuke kneeled down to me.

He shook his head and helped me to my feet, dusting me off. "Are you okay?"

I rested my head on his shoulder, shaking all over. "Yes." I managed to say, wrapping my arms around him. "I…I killed…"

"Don't." He hushed me, pulling me close. "Come on, we need to get out of here. Everyone's waiting for us, alright? It's over now--"

I looked up at the doors behind Sasuke. Dosu was standing there, gun held at the ready. Without really thinking about what would happen, I spun us around so that I had my back facing Dosu.

"What're you--" Sasuke asked as we turned, but the gun shot answered his question.

It shot me right in the middle of my back, and not a sound came out of me once it hit. My hands gripped Sasuke's back, and it became harder and harder to breathe. His grey eyes became so big, and my knees buckled.

"Sasuke…" I whispered, a slight trickle of blood escaping from the corner of my mouth as I watched him. "I'm…sorry…I…"

"Freeze!" someone else called, and the sound of many people coming into the hallway reached my ears. "Don't move or we'll shoot!"

"Why…?!" Sasuke asked angrily, and I think I saw tears forming on his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I told you…" I smiled, touching his cheek as I tired to wipe away his tears. "I love you…"

I closed my eyes and fell onto him, feeling my own blood coming down onto my legs. It was getting so hard to breathe. I heard Sasuke scream my name, and other people called my name, too. Still, I couldn't open my eyes or say anything.

Was I going to die?


	18. The Aftermath

**Yeah uh…I should warn you…I only planned twenty chapters for this story…*cringes at fan girls' glares* Sorry! As always, I do not own Naruto, I do, however, own this story--OH GOD SPARE ME! *dodges pitch forks and runs* **

---_ ---In the Eyes of Sasuke Uchiha_--- ---

"Sasuke, are you alright?!" My brother called to me, grabbing me by my shoulders.

I swallowed hard and nodded, telling him, "I'm fine, Itachi…"

Police lights were flashing everywhere, the police men handcuffing people I knew from school, news journalists pushing each other aside to ask me what was happening. Itachi dragged me past all of them to his car, fighting off reporters and microphones.

"Is it true that Tsuchi Kin was murdered?"

"What was the connection to Lento Amoco and the Kin Casino?"

"Are the rumors true about the underground cult?"

"Was Naruto Uzumaki another victim of their crimes?"

Naruto…

I spotted an ambulance zooming away and swatted a microphone a black haired woman with glasses attempted to shove up my nose.

"Are you in any way related to Naruto Uzumaki or Tsuchi Kin?" she asked hurriedly.

"Naruto…" I said quietly, letting Itachi pull me along.

"Nothing to see here! Move!" Sakura bellowed, shoving her way towards me. "Itachi, could you give us a ride?"

"Hurry up, before they start jumping us." Itachi instructed, pushing me into the car. My head hit the top of the car quite painfully, and I rubbed the rising bump as Itachi winced. "Sorry, but we need to go."

Neji took the front seat as Hinata and Sakura surrounded me on both sides. As Itachi pulled away I buried my face in my hands, still trying to absorb what had happened; I was still in shock.

_I told you…I love you…_

Damn it, why, Naruto?

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You're shaking…"

I sat up straight, looking at my trembling hands. "I'm fine."

She continued, "Are you sure? You look pale--"

"I said I'm fine!" I roared, clenching my fists.

Sakura sharply rapped me in the back of my head. "She's just seeing if you're alright, damn it! There's no need to bark at her like that!" she yelled at me, glaring. "We're all worried about Naruto, and if you keep that bad attitude up, you're not going to be able to see her, because I swear I'll knock you out, Sasuke Uchiha!"

For the first time in my life, I felt weak and intimidated. Allowing myself to sink into the seat, I gazed out the windshield, silent. Even if that threat was just a lie, I didn't want to take any chance whatsoever.

"Hinata." Neji spoke from the front seat. "I think it's best we all go home instead of going to the hospital."

"But Neji--" Hinata protested.

"He's right. Right now, the doctors are probably going to operate on Naruto." Itachi replied gravely. "Even if we went, we wouldn't be able to see her. Let's all go home, get some peace and quiet, and hopefully we'll be able to see her tomorrow."

My throat seemed unable to produce any sound, as much as I wanted to protest. I let Itachi drive everyone home, listened to their attempts at comfort, and I let Itachi drive me home, drag me out of the car, and I let him lead me into the house. For some reason I felt incapable of doing anything.

"Want something to eat?" Itachi asked from the kitchen. "We only have ramen cups. You mind?"

I didn't bother replying, but I moved out of the doorway, slumping into the couch.

"Alright, two ramen cups, then." Itachi replied, acting as if I answered in any way possible. After a painful moment of silence, he replied, "I'll take you to see her tomorrow, okay?"

Naruto…

I coughed in response, and felt my chest get tight. "You gotta say something, Sasuke."

I ignored him and went to the bathroom and stripped (wouldn't you have liked to see that? Well too bad, this is a fanfic, not a doujin), then hopped into the cold shower. As I shuddered under the cold blast, I looked at the bathroom walls at my own reflection. My usually spiky blue hair drooped, and I looked miserable. Even my hair knew I was miserable. "Ugh…" was all I could say as I scrubbed myself, dumping a lot of liquid soap onto my body to make it colder. It felt pretty good.

"Sasuke, you aren't drowning, are you?" Itachi joked, knocking on the door.

To reply without talking, I finished rinsing and turned the shower off. My throat was killing me as I towel dried and got into my pajamas. Itachi was waiting in the kitchen, already started on his cup of ramen.

"Bon appetite!" he chuckled, slurping some ramen.

Once I broke my chopsticks I also dove in and ate like I had been starved. "You're going to choke." he warned me as I downed the cup. My throat burned but it felt so much better, and I burped after finishing.

"…That was some good ramen." I finally spoke, licking my lips.

"Ah, the boy talks!"

"Shut up." I frowned, throwing the cup and chopsticks away. "You should cut your hair and stop looking like a girl."

"Then you shouldn't look so emo." He calmly replied, enjoying his ramen.

Ouch. I used to be teased about that a lot in middle school. I just stuck my tongue out and sank into the couch, thinking about Naruto again.

"Boy, you're love struck." Itachi nodded solemnly.

**I'm sorry it's short, but people are bothering me for an update. Tell you what, I might extend it to twenty-five to compensate for the shortness…I can't get past three pages for some reason…(sighs) Thanks for reading!**


	19. The Little Ripple

**I'm still waiting for inspiration to hit…It's been a bad week…I do not own Naruto, I do, however, own this story.**

--- ---_In the Eyes of Sakura Haruno--- ---_

"_Sakura! Did you clean your room like I asked you?" My mother called from downstairs as I finished making my bed._

_I mentally rolled my eyes and shouted, "Yes, Mom, I'm not a kid!"_

"_Just asking!"_

_Ugh. Parents…How I wish they would be less annoying. Or at least more helpful. My mom's gotten clingy after the whole Tsuchi incident, which spread far and wide. Even the news crew had caught a whiff of it, and the story was broadcasted last night, though they didn't get any interviews._

_Today we were supposed to see Naruto, who had finally gotten out of operation at three o'clock in the morning. I was getting dressed, pulling on my pink t-shirt and jeans. Spring had arrived at last, and I was taking advantage of it._

"_SAKURA!" Ino yelled from outside my window. "YOU THERE?!"_

_I pushed the window open and grinned. "You think?" I laughed, waving. "Are you gonna come see Naruto with us?"_

_Ino was also dressed in spring attire, and carried a dozen different colored roses she must have gotten from her family's flower shop. "Of course!"_

_Once I had joined her outside, we walked to Hinata's place, where we were all gathering. "What's with the flowers?" I asked her curiously._

"_A rose from each of us." Ino explained, showing a total of half a dozen roses. "The yellow one is from me, the pink one is from you, the violet one is from Hinata, the blue one is from Neji, the multi-colored one is from Kiba, and the white one is from Sasuke."_

"_Those are all artificially colored?" I asked, noticing the pink rose had a few white spots._

"_Yeah, this morning, I got a call from Hinata requesting flowers for Naruto, so I took it upon myself to color them and make sure everyone gives one to Naruto." she smiled, winking. "I mean really, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't bring some type of present?"_

"_True, true…they must've been expensive." I accidentally let my thoughts slip._

"_Yeah, but Hinata bought them." she laughed as we approached the mansion._

"_Hello!" Hinata greeted, wearing a white spring dress. Neji and Kiba were waiting with her, both wearing spring wear, too._

"_Where's Sasuke?" Ino asked, frowning._

"_Here." he spoke from behind us, approaching the group. "Everyone ready?"_

_Neji nodded, jingling his keys. "Yep."_

_Oh dear gods. "Do you even have your license?" Ino asked as I slowly backed away._

"_Almost." He admitted, beckoning for everyone to follow._

_Neji's driving…hm, how can I describe it nicely? Well, I'll just say this: I'd rather have to live with Ino dating Sasuke for the rest of my life than have Neji drive me around for an hour. And sure enough, as soon as Neji pressed the gas pedal, I clung onto Ino for dear life._

"_S-Slow down!" Kiba yelped from the front seat as Hinata shrieked, "LOOK OUT FOR THAT OLD LADY!"_

_The boy took a sharp turn, missing the lady by inches. In minutes we were at the hospital._

"_After almost killing an old lady, scratching six cars, almost dying seven times…we're here." Sasuke said, shakily opening the door._

"_You over exaggerate." Neji insisted, rolling his eyes as we all thanked God that we made it in one piece._

_After poking fun at Neji for his driving, we all entered the quiet hospital of Konoha. Nurses with clipboards ran around, insisting silence and scribbling things down as they walked._

"_Excuse me," I said to the secretary, "What room is Naruto Uzumaki in?"_

"_Miss Uzumaki is on the second floor, Room 208." the secretary replied without looking at us._

"_Thank you."_

_We all piled into the elevator, chatting excitedly. Now that I thought about it, we all have really become closer as friends; I guess Naruto and Sasuke dating was okay--I don't think I appreciate having to go through Neji's driving, though._

"_SURPRISE!" We all screamed as we enetered, though our cheers were interrupted._

_Naruto was laying on her bed, blankly staring at the television. There were bags under her eyes, and she looked so much worse than when she had gotten alcohol poisoning._

_The blonde slowly turned to look at us. "Surprise?" she asked, her smile weak and somewhat forced._

_An awkward silence ensued; what could we say? She looked completely miserable, and in a way I felt the surprise hurt her somehow._

"_Y-Yes." Hinata finally replied, stepping forward. "We came to see you…"_

"_Er, we brought you flowers!" Ino supported her, placing the bouquet on the table next to Naruto. "They're the best we had in the shop."_

_Naruto gave a little sigh, stroking the white rose lightly. "…thanks." she replied, gazing at the bouquet quite dreamily._

_Again, can you say awkward?_

"_Um…How about we leave you lovebirds alone?" Kiba spoke, grinning as he pushed Sasuke to the front._

_To my surprise, Sasuke seemed a bit nervous. He asked, "Is everything alright, Naruto?"_

_Naruto shook her head, taking the white flower out from the rest. "…Nope."_

_What could be wrong?_

"_Anything you wanna tell us?" Kiba asked curiously._

_Again she shook her head. "Not yet."_

"_How can you not tell us?" I asked angrily. "We're your friends, aren't we?"_

"_Of course. But, for right now…" Naruto whispered, smelling the flower. "…right now, I don't think you guys can handle it."_

_Something we can't handle? Before I could retort, Sasuke pulled up the chair from the corner and sat next to Naruto, stating, "After everything we've been through, I doubt there's anything that we can't."_

_Again she shook her head, this time stroking Sasuke's hair as she looked into his eyes, whispering, "Are you sure?"_

"_We're all sure." Neji told her._

_Naruto smiled, kissing Sasuke's forehead and placing the white flower back with the rest. "…I'm leaving Konoha." she stated dreamily, though her face seemed empty._

"_For how long?" I asked._

_Naruto looked sadly at Sasuke, resuming the stroking of his hair. "…for a long time." she replied quietly._

_She was leaving Konoha--as in moving away._


	20. I'll See You Again

**Inspiration smacked me across the face with a paddle (surprisingly it didn't hurt).**

**It makes me sad to see this story end…On the good side I've gotten a handle of my new laptop and have a connection, so at least with the new story to come I'll be able to update weekly/every other week. The new story will be a NaruHina/SasuHina about a love spell gone wrong…Do take a look when I post it up. **

**As always, I do not own Naruto, I do, however, own this story.**

--- ---_In the Eyes of Sasuke Uchiha_--- ---

The world was ending.

Not literally, of course.

Well, our world was.

When Naruto had told me that she was leaving, my heart had stopped for a few seconds--what seemed like years to me. After telling us, she had looked away, asking us to leave so she could sleep.

I didn't understand. It was like she didn't want to be near us anymore. Shouldn't it be the opposite? I hadn't seen her in days, but I still saw Jiraiya and Lento around, both happy to see me whenever they did. Still, it was hard to do anything knowing I'd never see her again--my sketchbook had a thin layer of dust on it, and my room was a mess from my little temper tantrum. Itachi had understood and chose to leave me alone; that I was grateful for, but at the same time it frustrated me.

The sun hid behind some clouds as I got dressed that morning. A low rumble revealed the storm to come, and I felt it ironic, due to the conversation Sakura and I had the night before:

'_She leaves tomorrow, around seven o'clock.' Sakura said through the phone in a slightly annoyed voice. 'I only found out after knocking down her door and forcing her to tell me. I mean, she was so depressed Sasuke…Lento and Jiraiya think it best to get her away from all the commotion, the news people are all over her and won't leave her alone…Oh Sasuke--I think she wants you to see her tomorrow. Everyone else already said goodbye…Promise me you'll see her, okay?'_

How was I going to see her without screaming my head off in frustration? Without getting on my knees and begging her not to go? Without crying? It was so damn confusing, I had no idea what to do!

First things first…get over to Naruto's apartment.

--- ---_In the Eyes of Naruto Uzumaki_--- ---

"Is that all, Miss Uzumaki?" a moving man asked me as the others hauled the last box.

With a nod, he checked something off his clipboard and nodded back, turning his back to me to check that the boxes made it to the truck in one piece.

I looked back to the now emptied apartment with a small sigh; all that was left was the broken television. Kitsune nibbled on my sandal, looking up at me sadly; she knew how I felt.

My heart wouldn't stop hurting. I had already seen my friends and said my goodbyes, but without seeing Sasuke, I felt like I was running away without saying anything to anyone. What was wrong with me? Depressed every day, feeling like crap, not giving a damn…None of this has ever happened to me before. And for what? A boy who I used to hate with a passion? For someone who admitted that he dated me because of a dare?

But I couldn't bring myself to see him. I couldn't. It was best to leave without saying anything.

Scooping up Kitsune, I turned my heel and stepped out of the apartment, a low rumble and dark clouds looming overhead. Kitsune nibbled at my black dress' collar with a whine, and I squeezed her tight as I hopped down the stairs.

A raindrop splashed down on top of my head, and I looked up in time to see the rain pour down on me. In a way, it felt kinda nice…like refreshing.

Jiraiya waved over to me, beckoning me to come. "The train's going to leave soon." he old me as I approached him and Lento. "We need to hurry before we miss it."

"Now?" I asked unexpectedly.

"The sooner the better." Lento commented, waving off the moving man's questions.

Jiraiya placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly, stating, "Naruto, it's--" He stopped suddenly, looking over me at something odd; as if he had seen something that he had never seen before. "…Someone's here to see you."

_Sasuke? _My heart leapt up to my throat, and a rush of uneasiness and hope filled me up as I quickly turned to look at the visitor.

Pausing in his walk towards us as he looked at the moving company's truck, Sasuke Uchiha looked at us.

My eyes widened as they met with his--why did he come? I had tried not to let anyone know I was leaving. But the questions simmered down as he walked up to me.

"You're really leaving?" Was the first thing he said.

"I…yeah. I guess." I replied slowly with a small shrug, trying to pass it off as nothing.

He wasn't mad.

"Huh…" he spoke, as if something interesting had been said. "…I guess I missed the notice."

"No." I stated quickly as he walked up to me. "I mean, there wasn't…there was no notice."

Sasuke looked down at me, stroking Kitsune lightly. "…I guess you didn't want to see me, huh?"

"No! I mean, I couldn't!" I blabbered, not really knowing what I was saying. My thoughts were scrambled, my heart had leapt up to my throat--it was so confusing! "I didn't want to--"

"It's fine." he told me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to say anything."

"But--"

Without warning he pulled me into an embrace, squishing Kitsune in between us. She escaped as I dropped my arms, curling up around our feet as the rain dropped down on us.

"I love you." he whispered, a light kiss on my forehead. "Even if you don't feel the same anymore."

"That's not it…" I mumbled, feeling tears mix with the raindrops on my face as I hugged him back. "I can't say it…not to you…"

He pulled back, brushing my wet bangs out of my eyes. "Don't cry."

I shook my head, sending water all over the place. How could I not cry? 'I hate this…!" I sobbed harder, my grip tightening. I didn't want to ever let go, I didn't want to leave…

But I had to. For his sake.

I finally pushed myself away from him, wiping my tears. My heart felt like it was about to explode, but I managed to scoop up Kitsune in my arms again; though this time, I held her out to Sasuke.

"Take care of her," I answered his confused expression. "…Until I come back, okay?"

With a smile he nodded, taking the fox, who peered up at him. He gave me a kiss on my cheek, and I finally entered the car. As Jiraiya entered and closed the door, I looked back at Sasuke. He waved as Kitsune licked his cheeks; I wondered if he had cried too. There was one thing I wanted to say, that I forgot to:

I love you, Sasuke Uchiha.

…**The End.**

**Very fluffy, I know, but alas…I had to end it. *sniffs***

**Keep an eye out for 'Love Potion', which is the name of my next NaruHina/SasuHina/SasuSaku story. Thanks to everyone who read this, I'm sorry it took so long to end! Keep reading!**


End file.
